The Love of the Created
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: Mewtwo is caught once again by Giovanni. A girl comes to his rescue. Who is the girl? Why does she help him? And what is the secret to her uncontrolled power?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Daddy, why are you so busy?"

I looked at my daughter. "Why, I thought I told you. I'm a scientist and the head of a major corporation. I wish to enhance life to create a better world."

She sat on the side of her favorite chair. "Why do you want to change the world? Sure there is stuff that's bad, but that doesn't mean that it isn't good. I once read that wherever there is order and purity, there will be chaos and darkness."

I smiled. What a naive girl. "Well, that doesn't mean we can't suppress the chaos."

She shrugged and went back to her book. Not a moment too soon. I heard my earpiece emit a tiny beep. I turned it on. "This is Giovanni. Who is this?"

"Sir this is agent 009. I found something you might want to see. I sent it to your e-mail."

I picked my laptop off of the table and booted it up. Going to my e-mail, I found her message and clicked on the link. It was a video made by a security camera of a house. It was on the side of an ally. In the ally there was a little girl and an eevee. A man was pointing a gun at them. "Now, give me that eevee or face certain demise.

The girl stepped back. "No, please, leave me alone." Putting her hands to her mouth, she yelled. "Help, anyone! Please, help me!"

The man laughed. "No one can hear you. Now, say goodbye." He fired.

Just before the bullet hit the girl, it glowed blue for a second, then fell to the ground. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared. I gasped. Memories came flooding back to me. Then I smiled. I have found him once again.

I opened my eyes. Where am I? Why don't I remember? I turned my head to find my hands bound by machinery. No. This isn't real.

"Hello, _Mewtwo_. I'm glad to see that you are doing well. Thought you could evade me by making me forget, eh?" My eyes widened. No, he could not have found me. But alas I was wrong. The man I hate, the man I fear, walked into my view. Giovanni.

"I must admit, the mind spell you put on us lasted for quite some time. Unfortunately, it has worn off so much that just the sight of you was enough to break it. Don't even bother trying to escape. We have found someone with psychic abilities far stronger than yours. We built these machines based off of her blood. Do you like them?"

"What do you want?" I asked. "You know I will not break. Why do you keep capturing me? I will never be your slave."

He smiled wickedly. "We shall see."

Just then a door opened. A girl with a long green braid and kind blue eyes came through the door. "Daddy?" She took one look at me, and gasped. "Is that a pokemon?"

Giovanni looked stunned. "Arial, how did you get in here?"

The girl, Arial, ignored his question. She ran to me. "Oh my gosh, are you okay. You're not hurt?" Why did she care? She said she was the daughter of this madman. Why did she sound concerned about my welfare? I almost smiled. "I am fine." She turned towards Giovanni. "How could you do this? This is a living creature!"

Giovanni took a step back. "Arial, move away. He might be able to hurt you at that close of a range."

Something in the girl seemed to break. She screamed with such pain, I could feel it. "You don't treat creatures this way! You said you were a scientist, but you forgot the mad part in front of it! Plus, what do you care if I get hurt? You don't care about me! You don't even love me, your own daughter!"

"Arial, that is redic-"

"Don't even try to deny it! You've never been to one of my birthdays. You've never been there so I could give you my father's day present to you in person. And when I had my accident, you didn't even come to see if I was okay! You sent an employee of yours! My life's dream was to take at least one picture of you in my prom dress, but you never showed! I always get the same excuse. 'He's busy.' That isn't good enough! You don't even care about my episodes. You probably just want to…" Her eyes widened. "That blood sample you took of me! You used it to create these machines, didn't you?" She grabbed her head. A look of pain came upon her face. I felt compelled to help her, care for her, as she had cared about me."

Giovanni stepped closer. "Now, sweetie, everything will be just fine."

She fell to her knees and started shaking her head violently. "No! Just leave. Go away. GO AWAY!" A bright green light burst from the girl. Part of it struck Giovanni. He screamed, and disappeared. Another part hit the machines binding me. They broke immediately. It seems they didn't build machines strong enough for her power. I rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" But another flash of light came and knocked me away. With a giant scream, all of the light around her shot strait up. In a blinding flash, the building exploded.

I did the only thing that seemed right; I dived on Arial to protect her. Shrapnel came raining down, but I easily diverted it away from us. I got up and looked at her. She seemed to be unconscious. Then her eyes opened. They were no longer blue. They were solid green.

"You are Mewtwo." She said in a voice of an older woman. I took a step back. She stood up. "I am the keeper of the psychic artillery. You are to take this girl to her house on a private beach. She will need time to recover." An image of the house flashed in my head. Her eyes closed, and she fell into my arms.

I stared. What should I do? I thought of the look of concern in her eyes as she spoke to me. I made my decision. She cared for my welfare, and I would now care for hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Giovanni p.o.v_

"Arial!"

My eyes shot open, and I sat strait up. Who am I? Where am I? Wait, I am Giovanni. I was in the lab. And Arial….

Arial!

I jumped out of the bed I was laying in and ran to the door. Yanking it open, I ran down the hall and down the stairs. Why did this house seem familiar? I hit the bottom step and was shocked at the sight I saw.

My ex-wife was having coffee with Domino, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Lilly looked just as shocked. "Giovanni, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Arial?"

I shook my head. "Never mind that," pointing at the Team Rocked members, I asked, "what are all of you doing here?"

Domino looked up from her cup. "Don't you remember, sir? Today is my day off. I happened to be nearby and I thought I would say hi to Lilly."

"We ended up here in much the same way," Jessie said. "We were taking our week off and came here for a bit of relaxation by the beach. We spotted agent Domino and followed her to see what she was doing. Your ex-wife spotted us and invited us in."

"Giovanni," Lilly said forcefully, in the kind of commanding manor that made me fall for her. She slammed her mug on the table and stared at me with her blue eyes. Eyes just like my daughters. "I want an answer. Where is Arial?"

I started pacing. "She had another episode, but this time it's worse than usual. She is getting stronger. Plus, I had just caught Mewtwo again."

"Mewtwo," James exclaimed. "But I thought he erased your memory."

"He did," I said. "The spell broke when I saw him on a video. But Arial was in the room with him when she had her episode. I don't know what's happened to her. We made machines off of her blood too control Mewtwo, not her. Her power would far surpass the power of our machines."

Lilly put her hands to her mouth. I could see tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, no. Arial."

I suddenly remembered Arial yelling at me. _You don't care about me! You don't even love me, your own daughter! _A wave of shame washed over me. I realized she had been right. I had pushed aside her existence for my own selfish benefits. My fists clenched. Not anymore. I was going to get her back. I put my hand to my earpiece. "Calling all units. I want you all looking for a girl with braided green hair and blue eyes. She will most likely have a companion by her side, either human or pokemon. If you find her, you are to report her whereabouts to me immediately." I turned to the three members at my ex-wife's table. "I am going off the grid for a while. You three are going to be in charge. Domino, make sure they don't screw everything up." I ran into Lilly's garage and found a travel pack. I would by some stuff on the way.

Lilly got up. "Where are you going?"

I turned to her as I walked out the door. "I'm going to get my daughter back."

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

My feet touched the soft sand of the beach. I saw a house just a bit in the distance. Arial was in my arms, still unconscious. I needed to get her there fast. The psychic artillery keeper had given me another message. Arial was getting worse. She needed help from someone inside that house.

I wasted no time getting there. It was a relatively fast flight. Landing in front of the door, I willed the door to open. I heard the mechanism move, and the door swung open.

"Master Arial, back so soon?" A voice came from another room. A gallade walked into sight. He was preoccupied with polishing an ivory elephant in his hands. "You really should try getting along with your father. He doesn't seem like-" he cut off as he saw me holding her. "Arial!" He threw down the polish and elephant and ran over. "What happened?"

"She had an episode, I believe," I said.

He pulled her eyelids up. Her blue eyes were mixed with green. "Oh, this is bad. Take her into the living room. Quickly."

I took her to the central room as he ran off to go get healing supplies. I laid her down on a couch. She seemed so peaceful, yet in so much pain. Every muscle was tense, all of them except her face.

The gallade ran into the room. He had a number of herbs and tools. He quickly threw some herbs into a pot and started to mix it. As he did that, he dipped a towel in green liquid and put it on her forehead. He finished mixing and started dripping the mixture into her mouth. He shoved the mixture into my hands. "You keep dripping. I need to check her pulse." He grabbed her wrist and started to count. I continued to drip the liquid.

"Stop," the gallade instructed. "Her pulse is good, and she has had enough gelphix. Take the towel off of her." I did as I was told. He put his hands over her heart. Shoving down, a wave of electricity surged through her body.

She awoke and leaped up. "I'm awake! Where's the furret?" She looked around. "Oh, I'm back home." She turned to me. "What are you doing here? I thought Giovanni…" She sighed. "I had an episode, didn't I?"

The gallade nodded. "Yes, and from the state you were in, I doubt that the building you were in is still standing."

She sighed. "Well, at least everyone that had been there happened to be in the room with me." She turned to me. "Giovanni disappeared, right?" I nodded. "Good. That means I just transported him. I thank you for bringing me here."

"Why do you have these episodes?" I asked. I wanted to find a way to help her. I remember the so many people helping me, and I wanted to do the same thing.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," she said. "I am not a born kinetic. But a while ago the spirit of a gardevoir was trapped inside my body. She is a psychic, and I am not. Since my body is not fit for using psychic powers, they kind of bottle up and explode out every once and a while." She sat back down on the couch. "We've been trying to come up with a way to get her out of me, but so far we don't have anything."

I thought for a moment. I heard from the spirit inside her. The artillery keeper was the spirit of the gardevoir. I wouldn't be able to get rid of it. Well, at least by myself.

Of course!

"Mew!" I exclaimed aloud. "I might be able to get rid of her with the combined power of Mew. It might not work, but it is worth a try."

Lilly looked stunned, and then smiled. "Sounds like an adventure. Gallade, do you wish to stay or accompany us?"

He smiled as well. "I haven't been on an adventure in a while. I'm in."

Arial stood up. "All right then. Let's go find the legendary Mew!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Arial p.o.v_

"Are you sure that Mew was said to live there?"

We three stared at the giant rock formation in the distance. The tree of beginning. After a long week of flying, we finally made it.

Gallade nodded. "Yep. The local people say that Mew comes around during their annual festival to play. If we would find him anywhere, it would be there."

_I personally think that this is a bad idea. Regirock, ice, and steel are said to live there as well. How do we know we won't be attacked?_

_ I don't really want to go either, but for a different reason._

_ What is it?_

_ Well, I may not be a born psychic, but I do have a bit of aura training. I can feel two auras up there so powerful it's making me sick._

"Arial," Mewtwo said. I snapped back to them. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I don't think it would be wise to fly, though. There is so much energy built up there that it might be able to destroy us." A lie, but I had the feeling we needed to go on foot.

Gallade nodded. Adjusting his sheath for his sword, he looked at the mountain. "Well, we should at least be able to fly to the bottom. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Sure. But first, let me try something." I closed my eyes, and let my mind touch Andromeda's.

_What are you doing?_

_ I am going to try to tap your power. My body is suited for some powers. Maybe I can use it if I mix it with my aura seeing._

I concentrated hard. I felt Andromeda's power merge with mine. It was okay at first, but then it turned a bit painful. I knelt down. Mewtwo looked concerned. "Are you okay?" I chose not to speak. I flooded the pain with my aura, and it turned to a minor discomfort. I stood up. Focusing even harder, I willed myself to float off the ground.

"Arial, how are you doing that?" Gallade exclaimed as I came off the ground. I ignored him though. I was overjoyed. I was flying.

_Well I never would have guessed that someone who wasn't kinetic could do this._

_ Well, you hadn't met me yet._

"Come on boys," I said, starting to fly away. They both followed. I looked down. The ground was getting farther and farther away. But it was moving too slow.

_Alright, Andromeda. Are you ready?_

_ Whenever you are._

I felt more energy enter my conscious, and I surged ahead. The other two seemed to be having trouble keeping up. Suckers.

I shouted with joy was the mountain came closer. Alright, fun was fun, but we did need to walk up the mountain. I saw a hot spring not too far away. I've always wanted to try this. I started flying strait down at it, and at the last second, I flipped right side up and slowed to a stop above the water.

A wave of nausea pasted over me. I lost all control of the power and fell into the hot spring. It was shallow, but not shallow enough not to drown me. I was too tired to get up. I was going to drown.

I felt a splash surge through the spring, and something pulled me out of the water. It was Mewtwo. He pulled me to the bank, where I quickly crawled to a bush and threw up.

_I knew that you couldn't use my power._

_ Hey, at least I tried. And I did hold it for a while._

_ That was just because you were full of Adrenaline._

Gallade appeared with his set of herbs. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I tried to use the spirit's power. I was able to hold it while filled with adrenaline, but when I stopped flying, the power took its toll."

Gallade shook his head as well. "That was foolish. You are not a psychic. You are lucky that the little stunt you just pulled didn't kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, save the lecture. I need food in the next five minutes."

He sighed, and left to go cook some food. Mewtwo still looked concerned. "That wasn't the full truth. I can see it in your eyes."

I sighed. "No, it wasn't. I may not be psychic, but I am a protector of aura. Not a great one, mind, but one none the less. With the bit of power I have, I merged it with the spirit's to control it. That's probably why I didn't die."

Mewtwo looked very scared about something. "If you are an aura user, does that mean-"

"No, Giovanni is not an aura user as well," I said with a grin on my face. He seemed to relax a little. Man, this guy was tense. I took off my shoes and dipped them in the spring. "So what's your story? You seem to have some feud with my father. Who exactly are you?"

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

I felt a wave of shock run through my body.

Who am I?

I had been trying to answer that question ever since I was created. I had thought long and hard. I still didn't know.

Arial smiled as she unbraided her green hair. "It looks like someone doesn't know who he is. I'll admit, it's a hard question. Instead, answer my first question. What is your story?"

That I could answer. "Well, your father had scientist create me from the DNA of Mew. I was trained by him. He wanted to use me as his slave, though. I turned on him, and destroyed his gym. I fled to new island. There, I rebuilt the lab I destroyed and got six trainers to come to it. I took their pokemon and cloned them to make an army to rule the world."

She smiled. "Wow. You're an ambitious little fella, aren't ya?

I didn't smile back. "That was when the trainer named Ash came with the original pokemon. I tried to destroy him, but Mew saved him. That was when the battle started. I fought with Mew while the clones fought the originals. Just as Mew and I were about to end the battle with one last attack, he ran between us."

Her smile faded. "What happened?"

I looked up. "I'm not entirely sure. I believe he turned to stone. His Pikachu ran to him and tried to revive him with an electric shock." I could tell I had her undivided attention. "That's when the pokemon started to cry. The tears of the pokemon revived him."

"Please say it ends there, because that is just about the perfect ending."

"Not quite. I left with the clone pokemon to Mt. Quena. We lived there in peace for a while. Then Ash in his friends found their way to me once again. Unfortunately, so did Giovanni. He trapped me in machinery. The machinery was meant to break my will. I was freed by the combined efforts of Pikachu, clone Pikachu, and myself.

"I was dying. I had used all of my energy. Ash helped me get my strength back by throwing me in the lake at the top of the mountain, which is full of minerals. I then transported the lake and spring underground and erased the memory of Giovanni and his employees. Lastly I let the clone pokemon go out into the world and went to find my own place in it."

Arial smiled, as if she realized something that I hadn't. "I get it now. You were created by terrible people, so you immediately jumped to the conclusion that all humans are bad. You tried to destroy the human race, but then you learned that not all of us are bad. Then you isolated yourself, thinking that you didn't belong in the world. Then you were convinced that clones were a part of the world as well. Now you don't have a clue who you are!" She started to laugh. "No wonder you don't know! You have had such a screwed up life that you don't know where to begin to answer that question!" She pulled her feet out and laid down by the spring, letting her hair dip inside it. "If I've learned anything in my eighteen years of life, it's that you are who you make yourself. Who you are is said in your actions, not your words."

Gallade walked up and sat next to Arial. "She's right. It's just like home is where the heart is. You are who you show to others." Turning to Arial, he smacked her knee. "How come you never told me you were a protector of aura?"

"Hey, I said I was a bad one! I don't even have a pair of enhancing gloves."

He shook his head. "Well, the foods ready, and I suggest that we make camp around here before attempting to scale the mountain."

Arial nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Now, could you bring me a plate of food? I'd get up, but I have too much hair for it to just sit wet on my back."

_Giovanni p.o.v_

I sat at a café in Vermilion city. I needed to get info on Arial's whereabouts fast. The only problem would be Mewtwo. How was I going to get my daughter back from him?

"Come on, you guys! Me and Pikachu want to eat!"

"Ash, wait up!"

My eyes widened and I turned to the voices. I couldn't believe my luck. Ash was here with Brock and Misty. Why was he here? Last I heard he was off in a different region.

I got up and ran in front of them. They stopped. "Giovanni!"

I help up my hands. "Please, I'm not doing anything bad, I need your help." They looked at each other, clearly not believing me. "Please. I caught Mewtwo again and he might have my daughter."

"You need _our_ help?"

"You remembered Mewtwo?"

"You have a daughter?"

I nodded. "Yes to all of your questions. Please, I just need you to show Mewtwo that I am not trying to catch him again."

Ash looked at Brock and Misty. "Fine. Do you know where Mewtwo is?"

My earpiece buzzed. "Sir, there has been sightings of a green haired girl near the Mountain of Beginning."

"Good work," I said. I turned back to the children. "I do now."


	4. Chapter 4

_Arial p.o.v_

"Why is this mountain so freaking huge?"

I turned back to look at gallade. "Well, due to erosion, this mountains geography-"

"Yeah, yeah, save the lecture."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one to ask. Plus, I can feel the auras getting stronger. We're getting close."  
"I don't understand the concept of aura seeing," Mewtwo said. "What exactly is it?"

I thought. "Well, how I heard it explained was that aura is embedded in every living thing. There are a few, mostly pokemon, that can sense aura. If you train at it, you are able to use the power of aura. I am one of the few humans who can use aura. I haven't been able to train very much, but I haven't lost the ability."

"I still don't understand."

I shrugged. "I'm not the person to ask. I just know I'm supposed to be able to do it." I was about to try to explain some more, but we entered another chamber of the mountain, and I fell over from the wave of nausea that passed over me.

"Arial, are you alright?"

I struggled to my knees, trying desperately to keep my eyes open. My hands flew to my head. Gallade looked concerned. "You aren't having an episode, are you?"

I slowly shook my head. "Not an episode. The auras are killing me."

Gallade, pulling off his amazing ability to stay calm in a situation, leaned against the wall, "Not literally, right?"

I glared at him. "Don't just stand there, I can't move. I need to leave this room now."

He rolled his eyes. "You can cliff dive from a hundred foot waterfall and move afterwards yet you can't move now. Go figure."

Mewtwo walked over and tried to pull me up. I cried out in pain. Moving was not an option. "Okay, new plan. I need one of you do get some freezing water right now. I saw a well of it a couple of rooms back." Mewtwo nodded and walked off.

_So the auras are bothering you?_

_ Yes. One is in extreme pain. One is full of fear and sadness. Both of these auras are very strong. It's like a computer being injected with two viruses at once._

_ Well, you might want to close your eyes so you can find where there coming from._

I refused to do that. If I closed my eyes, I might be killed by them. I surveyed the room. Okay, the main aspect of the room was the large pillar of light on the mound of crystals. I will take a shrewd guess and say that they auras are coming from there. The only way I was going to make this stop is if I went and stopped their pain.

"Arial, what are you doing?" Gallade said as I started to crawl towards the pillar. It hurt me immensely, but I continued moving. It seemed to take an eternity, but I finally reached the crystals. If I touched them, I would either be transported to where the auras are, or I would be overloaded with their pain and die in agony. Not something I really wanted to do. But, I pulled my courage together, and touched the crystals.

It was as though my very soul was ripped from my body. I fell forwards, and landed on the floor. Wait, I don't think that was right. I fell on a floor, but my body stayed immobile. It was more like my soul decided to take a face plant. I was in a room that was circular and empty. Well, except for the lucario trying to destroy the walls.

The pokemon was standing there, hurling aura spheres at it. That was the aura of fear and sadness. I couldn't see the aura of pain, but I could tell it was nearby. I realized the situation the second I took a step. There was a green chain attached to my spiritual ankle and my body's heart. Of course. I had done an aura transfer without even realizing it. The only thing attaching me to my body was Andromeda. She was stuck in me, and if I died, she would die. Since I didn't in a sense die, but go into more of a frozen state, I was able to wake up due to her.

I think.

The lucario continued to hurl the spheres. I'm thinking that he wants out. "Hey!" I screamed. He stopped and turned around. His eyes were closed. He was seeing my aura. That's when it hit me. We were just auras, so I was seeing him through aura sight.

Cool.

"You want out? I'm able to leave," I said. He looked confused. I rolled my eyes. Marching up to him, I held out my hand. "Come on."

He seemed a bit afraid to. Reaching out slowly, he neared my hand. I got impatient and grabbed it. Running back along my chain. I reached the space where I could see my body.

_Andromeda, do you see or feel the green chain?_

_ Yes, I see it._

_ Pull us out._

I felt a very uncomfortable sensation that felt like being a yoke running out of an egg, and landed on the floor, back in my body.

_Where am I?_

Uh-oh.

The lucario I had dragged with me was now also in my body. I had basically become a hotel for spirits.

_Who are you?_

_ Who are you?_

I grabbed my head. "Both of you, shut up." Gallade looked at me as though I was going insane. My jaw dropped. "My soul was almost separated from my body, and you never even left the wall?"

He grinned. "You should have told me it was near fatal, I would have done something."

I shook my head. "Never mind that. I have yet another soul inside my head, and I can barely stand my own, let alone two more. Where is Mewtwo?"

"I'm right here," He said, a sphere of water floating next to him.

"You can lose that. I need you to get me a body." Both of them stared. I groaned and marched over to a small pillar of crystal. I pointed at the ground. "There is a body way down underneath here. I can just barely sense it, but it's there. I want you to pull it out of the ground with your psychic powers." He walked over, and his eyes turned blue. In a couple of minutes, a bunch of crystals grew, and inside them, a body of a lucario.

Mewtwo stretched a hand out to it, and the crystals exploded. I covered my head, then noticed that the body had been freed.

"Okay, genius. How are you going to transfer his soul to that?" Gallade asked.

I was going to do the only thing that seemed logical.

I grabbed the lucario's head and slammed mine into it.

I felt the soul go from my body to the other. It was such a relief to only have one other soul inside me. I couldn't wait to get my own alone again.

The lucario shook his head. "Wait, am I finally free? Did I make it out?"

I nodded. "Yep. You wouldn't happen to know if there is a mew here, would you?"

He shook his head more. "Mew! I need to find Mew!"

I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down. Everything is alright."

He faced me. I realized his eyes hadn't opened. He was seeing my aura. "You don't understand. The aura that was sustaining the tree is in danger. The tree will soon die, and it might take the world with it."


	5. Chapter 5

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

I leaned against the wall as Lucario explained to us his story.

Arial seemed very interested on the transferring of an aura into the tree. "Interesting, so since Aaron had the stronger life force, he became the energy provider of the tree. I was told that aura transfer was fatal."

"It usually is, but this was different this time. The tree is a very large living thing. Aaron and I transferred are aura to Mew, who is linked to the tree. The tree received our auras. It used its power to preserve our bodies, and by doing that, it took our souls to where our auras where. I want to know how you got me out."

She started fiddling with her braid. I liked her hair, but I thought that is was the wrong color. It would be better if it was an electric blue instead of a lime green. "Well, I did an aura transfer by accident. It didn't kill me, but I don't know why since the tree didn't take my body. Anyhow, I have the spirit of a gardevoir in me, so she kept me linked to my body. She was the one to get us out. She also spoke to you inside my head."

"I have a question," I said. "You talk of spirits and auras as though they are different. Aren't they the same thing?"

Lucario shook his head. He was keeping his eyes closed for some reason. "Not exactly. Your spirit is your entire being. Your aura is your essence of living. Your spirit contains your aura."

I rubbed my eyes. "Aura is quite confusing."

Lucario nodded. "People devote their whole lives to the study of aura, and they don't even fully understand it."

Gallade walked away from the wall. "We are getting off topic. You said that the tree was in danger?"

Lucario looked (well, tilted his head) down. "Yes. The tree has been having some immune difficulties, and it has been using Sir Aaron's aura like a form of medicine. It hasn't fully recovered yet, and his aura is almost gone. If the tree no longer has its medicine, then it will die. Being in the tree, I found out that it has an immense role in the ecosystem of the entire world. If the tree dies, it very well could destroy most of the world."

Arial stood up. "How long will it be until this happens?"

Lucario stood up as well. "I would guess about a month. If I find Mew, I might be able to have him transfer my aura into Sir Aaron. That way the tree will still live."

Gallade looked confused. "If the tree took you as well, couldn't it have just switched to you when his aura was gone?"

Lucario shook his head. "No. It has become attached to Sir Aaron. It has built that connection for over a hundred years. It is in the process of recovery. If his aura fades, then it won't have enough time to reconnect to someone before it dies."

I nodded. "This works out. We are looking for Mew as well. We believe that if he and I combine our powers, we might be able to remove the spirit of the gardevoir from her body."

Arial nodded. "Then it is settled. We all work towards the same goal, so we should work together." She turned to Lucario. "Now, why don't you open your eyes?"

He stood there for a moment. Then he took a step back. He rubbed them, then stood there some more. He shook his head. "I can't get them to open."

Arial walked over and placed her fingers on his eyelids. She very slowly started to raise them. Lucario cried out in pain and jumped backwards. Arial sighed. "I don't think gallade nor I can do anything about it. We have to take you to a Nurse Joy. Come on, let's get out of here." She led the way to the exit, and we all followed.

Things went wrong in about three minutes.

In almost every part of the mountain, there were giant crystals. Arial started running her hands across them. Each time she did, they would flash red. I gave it no mind. Arial turned to Lucario. "I was told that Regirock, ice, and steel guarded this place. Why haven't we seen them?"

He pondered this. "I believe it is because all of you have the aura of a pokemon. You have two auras, one human and one pokemon. The pokemon one probably is masking the fact that you are a human."

She nodded and continued to walk. Just then I caught the faint turn of Lucario's head and the twitch of his ears. I tackled gallade to the wall the second Lucario tackled Arial. A large sphere of ice sailed past.

Regice.

Lucario pulled Arial towards us. "Looks like our cover is blown. Run!" We all ran down the direction we came from. We no longer cared where we were running; we were just wanted to escape Regice. We had a couple of close calls, but we managed to stay away from him.

Then we reached the broken bridge.

It had once been a rock formation that allowed us to get over a giant fall, but it had been blasted so no one could cross.

"I can't believe this," Lucario said. "I destroyed this. We had been running from the guardians, and I broke this to slow them down." We all turned to the entrance where Regice appeared. I was suddenly filled with anger. I was not going down by this creature.

I went and stood right on the edge of the break. "Everyone, come stand right next to me." Thankfully, they all did as I said. Regice started to make noises. It was about to attack. This had to work.

I grabbed hold of all of them psychicly. Leaning back, I fell off the bridge, pulling all of them with me. Regice's attack hit the spot where we were almost moments ago. It was also where I had put a psychic orb, which exploded with the contact of Regice's attack. The rest of the bridge blew up, hopefully taking Regice with it.

I closed my eyes as we fell. I was completely peaceful. I was greatful that none of the others were screaming. It would have ruined it.

I opened my eyes and looked at the others. They were all falling the correct way, on there stomachs and with their arms and legs out. I was falling back down, as though lying on the air. Arial looked at me. "You have a plan, right?"

I closed my eyes again. "Of course I do. Do you think I was just going to deal with Regice and kill us in the process? We have a bit longer to fall. You all should relax." I sighed. This was the best sensation on earth.

I opened my eyes at just the right time. Without looking down, I pulled us out of our fall and we started to fly upwards. I made sure we went out a bit to avoid the debris of the bridge. Arial looked at me, surprised. "How did you know we were about to reach the ground?"

I laughed. "I may not be able to use aura, I am a psychic user. I can use that to tell where objects are by applying small amounts of psychic force and feeling the resistance."

"Why are we going up?" Gallade asked. "I thought we were going to leave."

"Why?" I asked back. "We haven't decided whether Mew is here. Let's check up here." We flew towards the peak, I noticed a small spring. By the small spring, there was a mound of toys. Arial yelped at the sudden change of course.

"Are those toys?"

I nodded. "Yep, and I have a feeling I know who they belong to."

We landed, and started to search around the toys. I paid them no mind. There wasn't any evidence that Mew was here. Then I saw a note attached to a rock. I picked it up and read it.

Gone to the Old-New Island.

"What's that?" Arial asked, seeing me reading the note. "Old-New Island. Where's that?" I didn't answer. I was struck with fear.

Not there.

Arial stared at me. "You know, don't you? Where is this?"

I nodded. "He is talking about New Island, the place of my creation." Arial's eyes widened. "That's where all of those pokemon fought. Why is Mew there?"

I threw the note. "Because of me. He and I used so much psychic energy there that it can strengthen any psychic's power to the max. He must have known about the tree's problem and went to boost his strength to help it. We have to stop him."

"Why?"

"That power is based on hate and anger. If Mew is strengthened by it, he will turn evil and try to destroy the world."

Arial nodded. "Right. Lucario, Gallade," they both turned towards her. "We are leaving. Mew is at new island, and we need to get there now."

Gallade nodded and ran over, but Lucario stayed still. "We don't want to leave."

I stood still and listened intently, sending out small amounts of psychic energy. "Why? What's out there?"

Lucario looked sad. "It's Ash and one of his friends Brock. There are two other auras. One I don't recognize at all, but one is similar to Arial's."

Arial looked horrified and angry. "Giovanni. He found us."


	6. Chapter 6

_Giovanni's p.o.v_

"Are you sure that they are here?"

I didn't even look at Misty. I stared straight at the mountain in front of us. "I'm positive. The only real problem will be finding them."

Ash stared at the mountain. "I think that they found us. Look." He pointed at what I mistook for a small group of flying pokemon, but it turned out to be four humanoid figures flying towards us. This is bad. If Arial, no, she can't.

The small group came closer, and I noticed a new face in Arial's company. It was a lucario. Brock noticed him as well. "Ash, look!" Ash spotted him as well, and he paled. "No, that can't be. He died."

Arial landed in front of us. "Hello, _dad_. Come to kill us, or take us back to be used in some experiment?"

I took a small step forward. "Arial, please listen to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Seems like someone still wants to talk instead of listen. I'm afraid that ship has sailed. I listened to your lies for over eighteen years." Her small group landed behind her, and the lucario stared. "Ash? Brock?"

"Lucario?" Ash and Brock said in unison. "We thought you died. How are you here?"

Misty looked as confused as I felt. "You know this pokemon?"

Ash nodded. "Pikachu got taken here by Mew, and Lucario helped us get him back. Then he sacrificed himself to save the tree of beginning."

Arial stared at them, then to Lucario. She started to laugh. "What a terrible plan. You think that this little peace attempt will work? I see right through you. You brought them, who know not only Mewtwo, but Lucario as well. You thought you could talk this out with some familiar faces? You are a fool."

Ash stepped forward. "Oh yeah? How about we settle this with a battle? If I win, you have to go back with Giovanni. If you win, we will let you go."

"Ash, what are you doing?" I said. No, this couldn't happen. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. She will crush you!"

Misty turned to me. "What choice do we have? She obviously doesn't want to talk. Besides, if anyone can beat her, Ash can."

Arial laughed harder. "You really want to do this? Fine then. It will be a three on three battle. Save your best for last. You're going to need it." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pokeball. "I'll start with a little favorite of mine. Go Arcanine!" She threw the device, releasing the great dog in a flash of white light. I would be amazed if Ash could beat him. That was one of Arial's strongest.

Ash turned his hat around. "Go Buizel!" The small water pokemon appeared in the same manor. Well, at least he had some sense. Ash went first. "Buizel, use aqua jet!" Buizel leaped up inside a jet of water.

Arial was too smart for him. "Arcanine, extreme speed!" The pokemon was gone in a flash.

Ash was quick to counter. "Buizel, spin while landing!" The buizel came down on the ground, landing on its hands. It rotated its body around, flipping onto his feet. The aqua jet spread out, striking Arcanine. It was a good move, but not enough. The pokemon kept charging, and struck Buizel hard. He flew back, and Arial wasted no time with the opening.

"Thunder fang, now!" The pokemon leaped up and, with its fangs sparking, bit the creature. Leaping back, the Archanine sat down, staring at the defeated pokemon.

"Buizel, return." Ash held out the pokeball, which withdrew Buizel. "Your good, but I'm not going to lose. Go noctowl!" The pokeball opened, and the pokemon appeared in a shining ring. It was a shiny pokemon.

Arial looked impressed. "Aren't you lucky? I know a shiny lucario, but I don't own any. I'll go easy on you this time. Go hitmontop!" Arial's signature fighting pokemon appeared, spinning on its head. She started this time. "Use rapid spin!" It started to spin at an alarming rate, but it made no attempt to move towards its opponent.

Ash laughed. "That's just sad. Noctowl, use peck!" Noctowl dived down, its beak posed to strike.

Arial was a step ahead, though. "Rolling kick!" The spinning pokemon jumped up, and everything seemed to slow down. Still spinning fast, Hitmontop dodged the attack, and using the momentum it built up, brought its foot down hard on Noctowl's wing. The pokemon lost its balance and fell to the ground. Arial shook her head. "A flying _and _psychic type pokemon being beaten by a fighting type? How pathetic."

Ash seemed to have expected this. "Use hypnosis!" Noctowl was up in a flash, and it stared at the pokemon. Hitmontop's eyes started to droop, and it fell to the ground asleep. "Now use extrasensory." Opening its beak, it shot hitmontop with its beam. Flying into the air, it brought hitmontop up, and sent him hard to the ground. Hitmontop was defeated.

Arial withdrew her pokemon. "Not bad. How about we send out our best now? Starter against starter? Go Absol!"

I watched in horror as Arial's strongest and most favorite pokemon appeared. Ash was toast. But he continued to act with confidence. "Pikachu, you're up." Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran to face his opponent. He went first. "Pikachu, use agility!" Pikachu started to run around Absol at a very fast pace.

Arial chuckled. "World's most famous Pikachu and that's what you start with? I'll follow with swords dance." Absol's horn glowed blue, and it started to follow Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter shield!" Pikachu came to an abrupt stop, and started to spin while using thunderbolt.

Absol was too fast for the move. It dodged the bolts, moving in a dancing manor. It reached Pikachu. Arial spoke the words I dreaded most. "Perish song." Absol bent down to Pikachu's ear, and started to sing softly. Pikachu cringed in pain, then fell to the ground, defeated. Absol scooped up Pikachu, and brought him to Ash. Ash picked him up, and Arial withdrew her pokemon.

"I told you," I said. "Arial is one of the best trainers out there. The only reason that no one knows about her is she retired to study breeding. You didn't have a chance."

Arial nodded. "Yep. I thought about continuing training, but I went to the peaceful life of breeding." She smiled at Brock. "I hear you study breeding as well. I would love to chat some day." Turning to Ash, she winked. "We should have a rematch soon. There aren't many pokemon out there that can beat one of mine in just three moves." She turned to Misty. "I also want to see what you've done with your gym. Maybe I'll swing by soon." Looking at me, she smiled wickedly. "As for you; get out of here, loser. I'm done with you in my life."

She turned to her companions. "Take us out of here, Mewtwo." His eyes glowed blue, and they all flew away. I felt hallow emptiness as I saw my daughter fade in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

"I got chocolate!"

I turned my eyes off of the pokemon battle nearby to see Gallade walk up with four chocolate bars and a tub of chocolate ice cream. He was smiling like crazy. "This stuff is famous. It started selling very recently and became known almost overnight as the best chocolate ever." He gave us all one of the bars and a spoon if we wanted some of the ice cream.

I had never had chocolate before. I unwrapped the bar, and took a bite. It seemed to take control of my muscles, forcing me to smile. It was amazing. I turned to see Gallade eating his bar, smiling just as much as I was.

The other two had less enthusiastic responses. Lucario was eating his, but his eyes were distant and sad looking (his eyes were opened by Nurse Joy after about ten hours). Arial had on the face of a two-year-old about to throw a tantrum. She was taking aggressive bites out of her bar.

I turned to Gallade. He looked at me. We started to laugh. This made Arial turn her anger to us. "Did I miss the joke?" We started to laugh harder. I hadn't laughed before, either. Not like this.

"How on earth can you two eat this with such angry and depressing faces?"

Arial scowled and took another bite. "I can't believe the nerve of my father. Doing what he does and then trying to make me come home with him?" Another aggressive bite. "I can't wait to see him again. I'm going to pulverize him."

Gallade leaned back in his chair. "You need to lighten up. Like it or not, he _is _your father, and if he's going through all of this trouble to find you, he must love you, whether you love him back or not."

She scowled then started to look at the different boats around. I did as well. Vermilion city was quite lovely. I was about to continue watching the pokemon battle when Arial screamed. It was even enough to make Lucario come out of his trance.

"Look!" She pointed at a ship at the far side of the port. I knew a bit about ships. For one, this boat was three times the size of the largest boat I knew of. It seemed impossible that it actually floated. "I can't believe that it's here!" Arial, her mood completely changed, got up quickly and ran in the direction of the boat. We all followed.

It took us a couple of minutes, but we finally reached it. It seemed to be the size of a small island. She stared at it in awe. "The S.S. Sugureta. It is the world's largest cruise ship. Sailing around the world, it comes here every eight years." She turned to us. "We are going to get on."

"No way," Gallade said. "We have to go to New Island, remember?"

She smiled evilly. "That's the best part. That ship is going to Cinnabar Island, then to the Orange Archipelago. We could fly away after a brief stop at Cinnabar. Please?"

He stared at her skeptically. "I have a feeling that you want to go for a different reason than just to go to Cinnabar Island. Why do you really want to?"

She winked. "Because an old friend's on that ship."

_Arial p.o.v_

I can't believe that I'm on this ship.

I stared around the atrium of the ship. It was huge. I was standing on one of the most revolutionary pieces of machinery of all time. I was ecstatic.

_So who's this friend of yours?_

_I believe I mentioned him briefly during my battle with Ash._

Mewtwo was eyeing everyone nervously. "I don't like the fact of everyone being so close. What if we are attacked?"

"Then we'll beat them and leave."

Gallade was eyeing the crowd as well. "So when are we going to meet your friend?"

I looked around. "I would start by going to contest registration."

"This boat has contests?" Lucario asked.

"Of course," I replied. I quickly called one of the workers over. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where to go to register for a contest?"

He nodded. "Top of the boat. It should be at the front." I thanked him, and he ran off. We started to make the trek to the top. It was quite confusing, but we made it there eventually. We stood, and waited.

"Fancy seeing you here, Arial."

I froze. That was a voice I knew, but not a friendly one. I turned to see my two most hated people (other than Giovanni) walk up.

Annie and Oakley.

I crossed my arms. "Wow, got out of jail that fast? Last I heard you were sentenced to life in prison for almost destroying Alto Mare."

Annie winked at me. "We know people. I was about to go mad in that cell. Its moist air was ruining my hair. Speaking of which, you still like to put your hair in that ugly braid."

I scowled. "Ugly, is it? Last I checked, I was the one to win best hair in that beauty competition."

Mewtwo scowled as well. "I know who you two are. You work for Giovanni."

Oakley smiled. "Correct. We are the ones he calls to do some of the more important missions. We can usually do whatever we want." She pulled out a pokeball. "I believe that we have a score to settle. Ready for a rematch?"

I pulled out a pokeball as well. "You know it. Go Absol!" My most trusted pokemon appeared out of the device.

Oakley smiled. "I've beaten him before, I can beat him again. Go Vileplume!" The flash of white let out the large flower pokemon.

Oakley started the battle. "Vileplume, use giga drain!" Vileplume's petals started to glow green.

I was quick to counter. "Absol, protect!" Absol was surrounded by a green forcefield. Large beams of green light flew from Vileplume to attack him, but they rebounded.

"Still on the defensive, I see." Oakley said. "Vileplume, use petal dance!" The opening in Vileplume's flower grew larger, and pink petals swirled out of them and surrounded Absol's force field. "He can't keep that up forever, and when he stops, he's toast."

I smiled. "That's what you think. Absol, razor wind!" Absol's force field vanished and he leapt into the air, spinning almost as fast as Hitmontop had. As the petals moved to meet him, a large white ring of energy started to spin around him. All of the petals were cut in half as they reached him. He stopped spinning, his horn glowing white. He swung his head, sending a white crescent towards Vileplume.

"Vileplume, dodge it!" Oakley commanded her pokemon. Vileplume stumbled trying to back up. It was confused from using petal dance. The attack was a direct hit. It exploded on contact, shrouding Vileplume in thick smoke.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Alright Absol!"

Oakley smiled. "You think you're so good after one attack. Vileplume, use sunny day!" Out of the smoke, a large beam shot into the sky, and the sunlight got bright.

I knew what was coming. "Absol, use perish song, quickly!" He knew what was coming as well. Moving as fast as he could, he charged towards the smoke, desperation and fear in his eyes. This was a huge gamble. On one hand, we would win due to perish song. On the other hand, he would be beaten due to the up close attack.

Oakley laughed. "I don't think so. Solarbeam, Vileplume!" Our worst fear came true. Just as he reached the smoke, a large beam of gold flew out of it to meet him. He was thrown back, and landed hard at my feet. He was finished.

"Absol, return," I said. Once he was safe inside the pokeball, I pulled out another. "You'll pay for that. Go, Arcanine!" My pokemon appeared out of the pokeball, and growled at Oakley. He hates her just about as much as I do.

"Vileplume, return," Oakley said, withdrawing her pokemon. "I have a new pokemon to introduce to you. She's dying to have a good battle. Go, Corsola!" I watched in horror as Oakley sent out a water and rock type. Arcanine was going to have his hands (well, paws) full with this battle.

I started this time. "Arcanine, use dig!" He quickly leapt up and disappeared into a hole as he hit the ground. Thank goodness that the boat planned for battles like this.

"Very poor choice," Oakley said. "I expect better from you. Corsola, use bubble beam." Corsola opened her mouth and let loose a beam of bubbles into the newly dug hole.

I was prepared for this. "Quick, use aerial ace!" With a flash of white, Arcanine leapt out of the hole, sparkling due to destroying the bubble beam. He rammed into Corsola, sending her flying.

Corsola was barely even fazed. She was back on her feet in seconds. Oakley laughed. "This is just sad. Corsola, use power gem." Her pokemon shot a beam of pink energy from her mouth, which hit Arcanine and sent him flying backwards. He landed just as hard as Absol had.

"Come on, Arcanine," I cheered. "You can do this. Get up." He shakily got to his feet and faced Corsola, hate burning in his eyes. "Use extremespeed!"

Oakley sighed. "Very determined, aren't we? Corsola, use double team." More corsola appeared in a ring around Arcanine. He stopped his attack, unsure what to do. I didn't know what to do either.

"Use bubble beam!" Oakley commanded. Every corsola opened their mouth, and the destructive bubbles were shot at Arcanine. There was nothing he could do. He was hit from all sides. When all the bubbles were gone, he stood there for a moment, then fell.

"Arcanine, return," I commanded. As I withdrew him, I thought about what to do. Those were two of my best pokemon, each defeated by her pokemon as though they were nothing. What was I going to do?

"Looks like someone's in trouble," A voice called from behind me. "Looks like you could use a hand."

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

I looked behind me to see a pokemon standing on the railing of the boat. He leapt into the air, and came down, doing flips like a diver. He rolled on the ground and shot it with an attack, making a large explosion. He jumped again and landed on a bone he had created using bone rush, standing with perfect balance in front of Arial. Well, for a second he had perfect balance. Then the bone flew out from under him and he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground.

Arial laughed. "Still can't finish that, can you, Mark?"

He stood up and faced her. "You try standing on something that thin!"

Lucario looked at the pokemon in shock. This was perfectly reasonable, since the new pokemon was also a lucario, but not blue in color. He was a shiny lucario. He stuck out with his yellow color, and the fedora on his head made him look even more conspicuous.

"So," Arial said, "you willing to help me out here?"

He winked and gave her a thumbs up (which, for a lucario, is a major accomplishment). "You better believe it. Still remember our basic routine?"

Arial laughed. "How can I forget it?" She smiled evilly at Oakley. "Are you sticking with corsola?"

She scowled at her. "Yes, and you can start the battle."

Arial shook her head. "Bad choice. You ready, Mark?" He nodded. "Good, then start with aura mine!"

Mark did a movement that was hard to follow. He seemed to do a flip without ever leaving the ground. He ran to a different location and did it again. I caught what he was doing this time. He would stoop down and using one of the spikes on his hands, he would carve a hole into the ground. Then, with the other hand, he would create an aura sphere and set it in the hole. After this, he would push the dirt back into place with his foot. All of this happened within half a second.

Oakley looked very confused by this. "I don't see what this does you. Corsola, use bubble beam!" Her pokemon let loose another round of bubbles.

Arial was unconcerned. "Metal claw!"

The spikes on marks hands extended into long white claws of energy. Moving with great speed, he slashed through every one of the bubbles, showering him in sparkles. He charged Corsola and started to slash away.

"Finished it off with aura sphere!" Arial commanded after a minute of this. Mark leapt backwards and shot an aura sphere at Corsola when he landed. It hit her hard, and she flew back, landing on her branches of coral. She was fininshed.

Oakley withdrew her fainted pokemon. "Looks like you've finally pulled it together. Come back out, Vileplume!" Her first pokemon reappeared, ready for battle once again.

Mark turned to Arial. "Should I just wrap this up now?" Arial nodded. "Yep, use psychic."

Mark turned to Oakley's pokemon, and his eyes glowed yellow. Both of them were lifted into the air. Vileplume started to spin around him at an alarming rate. You could no longer make out Vileplume. It was just a ring of color around Mark.

"Use psychic seismic!" Arial commanded. Vileplume slowed down. Mark lifted his hands up above his head, and Vileplume moved above him as well. He threw his hands down, as though throwing something, and Vileplume flew towards the ground. It hit the ground with enormous force. It didn't get back up.

Oakley returned her pokemon to its pokeball. "You're in for it now. Go, Ariados!" She sent out her final pokemon, which stared at us with cold hatred. I guessed that it had fought Arial before.

"Use night shade!" Oakley commanded. A black beam of energy flew from Ariados's horn. Mark nimbly jumped out of the way.

"Continue using aura mine," Arial commanded. Mark continued to do his weird move, occasionally dodging Ariados's night shade.

He finally stopped, and faced Ariados, his eyes gleaming with excitement. He held up his hands, where and aura sphere formed. Ariados took this opening and shot him with nightshade. It hit him, but he didn't go down. He grimaced with pain, but held his ground. As he did, the sphere above his head grew larger. He must have the ability justified.

Oakley figured this out as well. "Ariados, stop!"

Her pokemon did as commanded, but it was too late. The sphere above Mark was huge, maybe even larger than him. He jumped into the air, and brought the sphere down to the ground. A line of explosions erupted towards Ariados. Once it reached him, a ring of exploding aura spheres surrounded the pokemon. When the smoke cleared, Ariados was laying on the ground, unconscious. Arial had won.

"Ariados, return," Oakley commanded. She put the pokeball away once she had her pokemon again. "You win this round. I dare you to enter the contest. I'll cream you there." With these last words, she and Annie stalked away.

Arial smiled. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You're going to enter the contest?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope, we all are going to enter the contest!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

"No, no, no, there is no way I'm going through with this," I told Arial. We all had gone to the lido deck, where we were happily eating dinner and arguing about the contest.

"Oh, come on," she pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"I'm with Mewtwo," Gallade said. "We are pokemon. Do you really think that they will let pokemon enter as trainers?"

"Of course they will," Mark said, siding with Arial. "I enter contests all around the world. I'm one of the best, actually. I'm on this boat because after going to the Orange Archipelago, it's heading to the Hoenn region, where the world championships are."

I glared at him. "Well, we don't have any pokemon. How are we supposed to enter without them?"

Arial and Mark smiled evilly. "This boat is loaded with wild pokemon. Trainers are limited to catching only three a day so they don't run out. We can lend you some of our pokemon so you can go catch your own."

Gallade and I stared in horror. "You want us to go catch pokemon? Are you crazy?"

She pulled her bag off of her shoulder. "Nope. I'm going right now to talk to Professor Oak to get all of my pokemon." Before any of us could object, she was gone.

Mark stood up. "Well, as long as were going with the pokemon idea, you might as well meet my gang." He took off his fedora, and inside were six pokeballs. He threw them all into the air, and all of the pokemon were released.

His pokemon all appeared in such eccentric ways, it was impossible to identify any of them until they stopped moving. He had a pikachu, a dragonair, a flaaffy, a milotic, and a haxorus. The haxorus greatly interested me. I had never been to the Unova region, and I rarely ever see a pokemon from there.

He smiled at them all. "Okay, everyone, this is Mewtwo and Gallade. Gallade, Mewtwo, this is everyone."

Arial ran back over with her bag, which was now full of pokeballs. "Okay, I talked to professor Oak, and—" She broke off when she saw all of Mark's pokemon. "Oh, hey everyone! It's been too long." They all ran over to her, and she disappeared under all of them. She finally calmed them down after five minutes of being submerged.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," she said, pushing Pikachu off of her. She picked up her bag. "Come on out, everyone," she said, dumping all of the pokeballs onto the ground.

Arial had too many pokemon to count. They were all moving, and excitedly going to greet Mark's pokemon. Arial got their attention again once their reunion was over.

"Okay, there is a contest coming up, and I want some of you to help Mewtwo and Gallade catch some pokemon for it. Do I have any volunteers?" They all stood still. I felt every eye on me. It was rather off-putting.

A roserade jumped out of the crowd and landed at my feet. She gave a low bow to me, then faced Arial. I was relieved that one of them volunteered.

Arial nodded. "Alright, Mewtwo's got a pokemon, now one of you needs to help out Gallade." There was another moment of silence.

A teddiursa walked out of the crowd and stood next to Gallade. It was quite obvious he was scared, but he stayed nonetheless. Arial looked at him quizzically. "You sure about this?" He nodded, looking frightened but determined. Arial shrugged. "Well, if you think you can."

Arial turned back to her pokemon. "Now, I need some of you to help me in the contest. I plan on using Arcanine and Absol, so who else wants to help?"

Many pokemon volunteered at once. She waved her hands for silence. "Now, I can't use all of you; I only need four." She scanned the crowd. "Okay, I want Scizor, Togekiss, leafeon, and cherrim." The pokemon that were called emerged from the crowd. "Now, as for the rest of you." She pondered what to do with them. They all seemed to hold their breath. She sighed. "Don't get into too much trouble." They all cheered and ran off.

I looked at the roserade. "So, you ready to get going?"

She shook her head. "I am, but you're not."

"Why am I not ready?"

Roserade rolled her eyes. "Because you don't know what moves I can use."

I sighed. Nice going. Your first pokemon outsmarts you in three minutes flat. "Your right. So what moves do you know?"

She walked a distance away to prepare her presentation. Wouldn't it have been easier for her to just tell me?

She leaped into the air, spinning like a ballet dancer. She held out her bouquets, and a sparkling green powder flew around her. I see what she was doing now. She wanted to test my knowledge on pokemon moves. This was aromatherapy.

As she started to fall, she shot a glowing green sphere into the air. This was energy ball. The second she landed, she held her arms out, where glowing leaves shot away from her. They all went out, but curled back above her. They sliced through the energy ball and cut themselves, showering her in small leaf pieces and sparkles. This was an impressive showing of magical leaf.

Next, she picked up one of the larger leaf pieces and put it to her mouth. She blew on it, producing a fast but beautiful song. As she played she started to spin on one foot. She was spinning so fast, the dust from aromatherapy and leaf pieces started to swirl around her. When she finished playing, she stopped abruptly, which somehow made the swirling cloud spread out from around her. That, I believe, was grass whistle.

I was impressed. "I'm guessing you are strong in contests."

She nodded. "I traveled with Mark for a while. You learn a lot from a pokemon who trains pokemon."

Arial, who had been watching from a distance, walked up. "That was very nice."

Roserade smiled at her. "Did you expect anything else?"

I was startled to notice that this entire time, Roserade had been talking. I can communicate with both pokemon and humans, so it is sometimes hard to tell if a pokemon actually can talk or not. Roserade held the ability of human speech.

Arial saw my expression, and started to laugh. "What, is a talking pokemon startling? Be warned that I have taught all of my pokemon how to speak."

I stared for a moment, then nodded. "Impressive." Turning to Roserade, I smiled. "Now, shall we go catch some pokemon?"

She smiled back. "You bet."


	9. Chapter 9

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

"This is ridiculous," I said to Roserade. "Arial said this boat's full of pokemon, and we can't find one. Are we really that bad at this?"

Both of us were at the top of a tree (Yes, an actual tree) and were searching for a wild pokemon to catch. After Roserade had shown me her moves, we got some pokeballs and went searching. After three hours, we had come up with nothing.

"Well, maybe we just aren't looking in the right area," Roserade suggested. "What kind of pokemon are we looking for anyway?"

"Any kind would be nice," I sighed. "At this rate, we won't have any pokemon to enter the contest with."

Roserade hopped to the same branch as me. "Well, why don't we pick out a pokemon and go looking for it?"

I sat down. "How do you suppose we decide on which pokemon we want? I may be smart, but I don't know that much."

She smiled and pulled a pokedex out from behind her. "I swiped this from Arial this morning. I'm sure she won't miss it for one day."

I stared in shock, then smiled as well. "Alright then, fire it up."

She started the device, and images of pokemon started scrolling down the screen. I paid attention to every single one. "Okay, since this is a contest, we need a pokemon that would do strong in both presentation and in battle." I watched some more, and then saw the one that I wanted. I pointed it out to Roserade. "I want an eevee."

She looked at me quizzically. "An eevee? Are you sure about this? We've been having trouble finding one pokemon, let alone one that is almost never seen wild. Where do you suggest we look?"

I stared out of the tree, then smiled. "I would start right there."

Roserade looked at where I was pointing, and gasped. There was an unattended eevee playing in some flowers nearby.

She looked at me. "So, chief, how are you planning on doing this?"

I thought about it. "I was thinking just barge in for an attack. Ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

We both leaped out of the tree towards the eevee. It looked at us, ready to run. I was prepared for this. "Roserade, use magical leaf!"

Roserade let loose ten glowing leaves that flew in a circle around the eevee. It started to move around, uncertain where to go. Then its eyes narrowed. It was ready to fight.

Glowing red plates started to circle it. Roserade's attack came in to hit it, but where cut by them. I was unfamiliar with this move. I didn't know what it was.

"Roserade, do you know what move that is?" I asked.

She took a step back. "If I'm correct, that's trump card!"

I nodded gravely. I was told it was a move that got stronger the more it was used. "Try to dodge it, then use energy ball."

The plates sailed towards her, but she nimbly jumped away and shot her sphere of energy at the eevee. It met its target and exploded on contact.

The pokemon was thrown back, but managed to land on its feet. It started to run at Roserade, glowing yellow. I think this was façade.

Roserade leapt into the air, but the eevee was prepared for this. It jumped up as well, hitting Roserade square in the stomach. She flew away and landed on her back.

The eevee started to run, but a soft, soothing song started to ring throughout the area. Roserade was back on her feet, a leaf in hand, using grass whistle. The eevee's eyes started to droop, and he fell down asleep.

I smiled. "Nice work. Now, use energy ball one more time."

Roserade let loose on more sphere and it hit the pokemon. It flew away, landing hard on the ground.

This was my chance. I took one of the pokeballs we got, and threw it at the eevee. It hit it, and pulled the pokemon inside. It landed on the ground, and started to shake. We both stood there, nerveously waiting to see if we caught the pokemon.

The pokeball popped open, and we both jumped. The eevee was out, not caught, and awake. It didn't give us a second look. It turned tail and ran away at an alarming rate.

Roserade sighed. "Great. The first pokemon we find, which just so happens to be one almost impossible to find in the wild, gets away."

I sighed as well. "Yep, just our luck." I looked in the direction it ran. "Heck, we don't have anything better to do. Let's go after it." I took off running, Roserade close behind.

Luckily for us, we did find the eevee. Unfortunately, someone else had found it as well. Three trainers had ganged up on it, and were showing no mercy. It was Eevee against a sudowoodo, a toxicroak, and a spinda.

Eevee, for how outmatched he was, was doing half decent. It dodged the spinda's attack, which was a glowing orb, and hit it with trump card. Then the sudowoodo and toxicroak came in, the toxicroak trying to punch him, the sudowoodo trying to kick him.

Eevee did manage to jump over the sudowoodo's low kick, but was hit by the toxicroak's attack. It flew back and landed a few feet away from us. The spinda let loose its glowing orb again, and eevee wasn't getting up.

I didn't even think about it. I leapt in front of the eevee and caught the orb. I then threw it back at the spinda, where it hit it and made him fall into the other two pokemon.

Roserade was at Eevee's side, covering it in the yellow powder from aromatherapy. Eevee then stood up and shook the powder off.

I turned to the trainers. "This is no way to capture a pokemon. Let's see if you can win when the odds are even."

The trainers scowled at me, and barked orders at their pokemon. This was going to be too easy.

"Roserade, you go after the sudowoodo. Eevee, you take the spinda. I'll take the toxicroak," I told them. They both nodded, and we all attacked our respective pokemon.

The toxicroak was a lot weaker than I had expected. It tried to hit me with poison jab, but went down after only one psychic attack. The sudowoodo didn't do any better than the toxicroak did. With a single energy ball and a well placed magical leaf, it went down as well.

The spinda and Eevee were taking much longer than expected. They were pretty evenly matched. Spinda mainly used its orb of energy, which I finally figured out was dizzy punch, and eevee was mainly using façade.

Eevee, after dodging another dizzy punch, used trump card again. The cards flew at the spinda, and hit him square in the chest. He flew back, and didn't even have a chance to react before Eevee was running at him, surrounded in a white aura. This was take down. It hit the spinda, who flew back and landed on the other two pokemon. Their trainers withdrew them, and fled the scene.

I smiled at Eevee. "Nice work. Winning that after fighting with us and being ganged up on takes some serious skill."

He nodded. "Thanks. Why'd you guys help me?"

Roserade walked up. "Because no pokemon deserves a one on three battle."

I sat down. "So, why did they attack you?"

He sat as well. "Same reason you two did. They wanted to capture me."

I nodded. "Well, we still do want you to join us. We plan on entering the contest, and so far, you're the first pokemon we've seen on this ship. Will you come with us?"

He thought about it. "Well, it beats being chased by those creeps again."

I smiled, and threw my pokeball at him. He was pulled in, and this time, the pokeball didn't shake.

I smiled at Roserade. "We did it! We got a pokemon!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Arial p.o.v_

"So how do you think everyone's doing?"

My gardevoir, Lillian, took a sip of her tea. "Oh, they'll be fine. They are quite capable people. They shouldn't have any trouble."

I liked Lillian. She was rather old for a pokemon. I believe her eightieth birthday was last August. She also had a great understanding of about just about everything. If you have any problem, she can whisk it away without giving a second thought.

We were currently sipping tea while discussing my little spirit issue and how well Mewtwo and Gallade were doing. My favorite tea is green tea, while hers is Earl Grey. We both make each other's tea because we dislike it when we make our own.

I took a sip as well. "So, how do you think Andromeda came into me?"

She thought about it. "There are many ways and many reasons. She could have been dying. She could have been trying to learn heart swap, which, when done wrong, can lead to a one soul transfer. Another person could have tried to dispose of her by transferring her soul."

_You could've asked the one who is currently sharing a body with you._

I ignored her. For some reason, I had the feeling that she was hiding something. She had gone silent for quite some time.

We were about to continue when Mewtwo came running up with Roserade, both of them very excited about something.

"Hey, Arial," Mewtwo said, "we managed to catch a pokemon!"

I smiled at him. "What pokemon did you catch?"

"An eevee. He knows trump card, facade, take down, and double team."

I was impressed. "That's quite the move set. Have you used him in battle yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope. He said he wanted to battle a fighting type pokemon. Do you know where Lucario is?"

I looked around. Where was Lucario? He seemed to disappear after my battle with Oakley.

That was when a horrible thought struck me. "Oh no. No one owns Lucario."

Mewtwo was confused. "Why does that matter?"

I swallowed. "You are meant to catch pokemon on this boat. What do you think happens to wild pokemon?"

Mewtwo finally got it. His eyes widened. "You don't really think-"

I nodded. "I think Lucario might have been captured."

We both seemed to reach an unspoken agreement. Without hesitation, we took off in different directions.

"Lucario," I called. "Lucario, where are you?" I saw Mark playing with his pokemon, and dragged him over.

"What's up?" He asked. "We were about to go to the flamethrower contest on the lido deck."

"Lucario is missing."

He, the same way Mewtwo did, took off without another word. We all spent an hour looking, and managed to cover the entire boat, but there wasn't a single trace of him.

"This is bad," I said when we all made it back together. "What are we going to do?"

"Do what?"

We all jumped. Lucario, sipping on a glass of lemonade, was standing there with an abra at his side.

I smacked him across the face. "Where have you been? We thought that you had been captured!"

He rubbed his face. "I went to check on the tree of beginning. It's starting to get worse. We need to hurry to New Island to find Mew."

I stared at the abra. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Delbaka." I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "That's what he said it was. He said he didn't want to be caught, and he had once lived in the tree of beginning, so we were able to go there."

I sighed. "Well, next time don't go off without one of us. None of us own you, so anyone can catch you."

Mark smiled. "That's easy to fix. Just catch Delbaka. No one tries to catch a pokemon who's a trainer. It's common courtesy."

Delbaka let out a sigh in his sleep. "He's right," Lucario said. "I'm not catching him. The whole reason he's with me is because he didn't want to be caught."

"Then catch him for while we're on the boat, and when we go back to the tree of beginning, you can release him and he can live a happy life in peace."

Delbaka sighed again. Lucario nodded. "Fine. Do you have a pokeball?" Mark pulled one out, and handed it to Lucario. He threw it at Delbaka, where it withdrew him, then flew back into his hand.

I, almost spontaneously, collapsed into a fit of laughter. I seemed Mewtwo was having some trouble keeping a straight face as well. Lucario scowled. "What?"

"You two are so freaking similar yet so freaking different!" I said before starting to laugh some more. Mewtwo couldn't hold it in anymore. He was laughing as well.

When I finally stopped laughing, I looked at Gallade, who had been watching the scene in silence. "So did you and Teddiusa find any pokemon yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Were doing a bit of training first."

_Which doesn't sound like a bad idea._

I scowled. _What do you want, Mrs. Silent treatment?_

Mewtwo scowled as well. "Why can I suddenly hear Andromeda?"

_What? You can hear me?_

The others were looking at us in confusion. "What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Andromeda talked to me and Mewtwo heard it."

_So anyway, what do you want?_

I could almost feel her scowl. _I'm bored. Why not increase your aura powers so you can use my powers every once and a while._

"I told you I don't have any aura gloves," I whispered irritably.

Marks attention snapped to me. "Aura gloves? You're an aura user?"

I nodded. "Didn't you know this already?"

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope, it never came up. But I can solve the aura glove problem." He reached into his hat and pulled out two long black gloves. "Here you go. We can start practicing now if you wish. Lucario can help as well."

I nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

Mewtwo smiled. "As much as I would love to see this massacre go down, I'm going to go look for some more pokemon."

_ _Mewtwo p.o.v_

"So, what should we go looking for now?" I asked Eevee and Roserade, who were looking at Arial's still stolen pokedex.

"I'm not sure," Roserade said. "But first off, how many pokeballs do you have?"

I blinked. "Um, at the moment, none. I just found one that was empty and used it when catching Eevee."

She sighed. "Well then, let's go buy some." She pointed a distance away, where a bunch of shops were. I nodded, and we all walked over.

As we were walking, I saw a store out of the corner of my eye, and quickly veered in its direction. When Eevee saw what it was, he started to walk a bit faster as well.

I walked in, and a smiling girl with green hair greeted us. "Welcome to the Eeveelution Store and Salon. I'm Suzy." She smiled at Eevee. "I see we have an eevee. What may I do to assist you?"

I looked at Eevee. "Do you wish to evolve?"

He sighed. "I do, but I don't know what I want to evolve into."

Suzy looked a bit confused. "Did he just say something to you?"

I nodded. "He does want to evolve, but he doesn't know what he wants to evolve into."

"Well, I know someone who can help you." She looked outside. "Speaking of which-"

Two girls who looked exactly the same from their hair to their sparkly purple shirts walked into the store. "Hey, cuz!" One of them said. "See you got a customer. We'll just get out of your way."

"I could actually use your assistance."

The girls both whipped there dark brown hair around and faced me. "I'm Hailey," The first girl said. "And this is Kaylie. I'm guessing your eevee doesn't know what it wants to evolve into?"

I nodded. She smiled. "No problem." She pulled out seven pokeballs. "I'm an Eeveelution trainer." She through her pokeballs into the air, and all seven evolutions appeared out of the pokeball.

"So," the espeon said. "You don't know what to evolve into. What do want to base this off of?"

Eevee looked confused. The umbreon took it from there. "She means what are you looking for in your evolution. Looks? Attack? Defense? Moves? I'll start with stats. If you want to go for defense all around, I'm who you want to be. If you're looking for special attack, then you either want to be Espeon or Glaceon. For some good defense and a fine offense, Leafeon is good. If you want speed, go for Jolteon. If you want an attack powerhouse, you go with Flareon. If you want loads of health, you go with Vaporeon."

Eevee thought about it. "I don't know if I'd be able to choose off of stats. Leafeon sound pretty good."

The flareon laughed harshly. "Leafeon? What a joke. You want to be a powerhouse like me."

The leafeon lowered its eyes. "I'm useful."

"Yeah, at getting beat up until we save you."

Eevee scowled at him. "Well you should look at your issues as well. Your main power comes from physical attacks, and you only learn two fire type physical moves."

He scowled. "You should talk. I could take you down any time."

Eevee smiled. "Then let's go." He turned to me. "Ready for your first trainer battle?"

I nodded, and smiled at Hailey. "It looks like our pokemon are ready for a battle."


	11. Chapter 11

_Arial p.o.v_

"This is so easy!" I said. I juggled the three spheres of aura I had created, then let them fade into nothingness. I then made another one, which I split into many smaller ones, which floated around like some crazy grid.

"Now don't get too carried away," Lucario said.

"Why? She's a natural," Mark said. He was leaning against the railing, watching with a grin on his face. He made an aura sphere and flattened it into a disc. "Pull!" He threw it into the air, where I shot it down with an aura sphere of my own.

I sighed. "Well, that was productive. Let's go find Mewtwo and see what he's up to. Plus, I have a feeling that Roserade took my pokedex." They nodded, and we all started walking.

"Eevee, use trump card!" I turned to see a battlefield where an eevee was fighting a flareon. The eevee shot five red plates at its opponent, but it jumped out of the way.

"Flareon, use giga impact!" The flareon's trainer called. Flareon charged the Eevee, becoming surrounded in a white aura. It hit the Eevee, who flew back and landed by its trainer.

Who was, incidentally, Mewtwo.

"Hang in there!" he said. Eevee got up and faced its opponent once again. "Double team."

The eevee broke off into many others, which surrounded the Flareon.

"Flamethrower!" His opponent said.

The flareon started to spin, shooting fire at the ring of Eevees. The fake ones disappeared, and the real one was thrown back. It tried to stand, but fell down, defeated.

Both trainers withdrew their pokemon. I finally paid attention to his opponent. No way.

"Hey, Hailey!"

She turned to look at me. "Hey, Arial!" She turned to her twin, which was sitting on the ground a good distance away. "Kailey, get over here! It's Arail!"

They both promptly ran over and hugged me. "Long time," Kailey said. "Why no see?"

"I've been having some trouble lately."

The both crossed their arms and raised their left eyebrow. "Do we want to know?"

"No."

"Okay then." Hailey walked over to Mewtwo. "Nice battle. Your eevee is extremely strong."

I walked over as well, followed by the others. "That was pretty good for a first battle. Or, at least, what I saw of it."

Hailey looked at us. "Know each other?"

I nodded. "Yep. We're on our way to New Island to search for Mew."

Hailey nodded. "Nice. Now, onto a more important matter." She grabbed Arial's Arm. "Their having an open mic in the starmie lounge in about five minutes! Want to come?"

"Sure!" I ran after her, closely followed by Kailey, with Mewtwo and the lucarios lagging behind. I saw Gallade and Teddiursa as we ran by, but I didn't say anything. The others could explain.

We made it to the starmie lounge, which was basicly an ordinary lounge which was decorated to look like it was under the ocean. There was a stage covered with instruments, and people to play them if you didn't know how.

I smiled. "What should we sing?" I asked the twins.

"Who cares? Let's figure out it up there."

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

"They're pretty good," I commented, watching the twins and Arial sing.

"You should have seen them when they were in a quartet," Mark said. "They made about a hundred dollars in one hour by singing on the streets."

When they finished, they got a standing ovation. They bowed and walked over to us. "Did you guys enjoy us?" Arial asked.

We all nodded. Gallade started for the door. "I'm going to go train with Teddiursa some more."

"I want to come!" The twins said at the same time. "We love teddiursas!" They followed Gallade out the door.

Lucario started to walk out as well. "I plan to go do some aura training myself." He left.

"I'm going to go bug him," Mark said, grinning evilly. He followed Lucario out the door.

Arial rolled her eyes. "Well I plan on staying here to listen to the songs. Care to join me?" I nodded, and we both sat down at a table in the back?

"I'm still very confused," I said. "Why do you dislike your father so much? Not that there isn't a lot to choose from."

She sighed. "I have mixed feelings about him, to tell you the truth. Yes, I hate what he does and how he treats people, but what I hate more is how he never acts like a dad. I'm going to be nineteen in about two weeks, and if he actually showed up on that day, it would bring the total birthdays he celebrated with me to one. I can't hate him entirely though because he's my dad. Not to mention how different we are. Our philosophies for life are just so opposite."

"What is your philosophy?"

She listened to the music for a second. It was a slow country song. "I've never told my philosophy to anyone before. I tell them what I feel like would benefit them the most. I just don't think I could put it into words."

"Try."

She thought for a moment. "I would put it that you should enjoy the time you have on earth. Be with people you love. You should be happy. You are alive, and life is wonderful."

I felt a shockwave pass through me. My head started to hurt a bit.

_You should be happy. You are alive, and life is wonderful._

Ambertwo.

"Where are you going?" Arial asked. I didn't answer. I ran out of the theater and flew towards the other side of the boat, where I landed in a tree ungracefully.

I started to feel an emotion; one that had eluded me for such a long time, it was almost alien to me. I had felt everything from anger to joy, but the one emotion I felt right now was one that avoided me for a long time.

Sadness.

I clutched the tree tightly. Tears started to form in my eyes.

_There tears. You're crying. My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story that when pokemon are sad, and they cry, their tears are filled with life._

I shook my head violently. Ambertwo. I looked into the sky. It was dark out, with a full moon and millions of stars.

_That's the moon, and the stars are the little lights that twinkle all night so we just so we won't feel alone in the dark._

I couldn't help it. The tears started to spill out of my eyes. I cried. I felt psychic energy well up inside me. I wasn't going to be able to control it, but I didn't care.

Ambertwo!


	12. Chapter 12

_Arial p.o.v_

"You guys!" I called to the twins, the lucarios, and Gallade.

"What's up?" Hailey asked. "I thought you and Mewtwo were going to listen to the music."

"He ran out for some reason. Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head. "No, but we'll help you look." Her and Kailey took off, calling out for Mewtwo with the Lucarios right behind them.

Gallade stared at me. "What's the full story?"

"We had been talking about Giovanni and I told him my philosophy of life and he took off."

A woman ran into me as she was running by. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

I grabbed her before she could leave. "Officer Jenny? What's wrong?"

She pushed her hair out of her face. "There is a psychic pokemon causing trouble at the front of the boat. We are going to try to calm him down."

My eyes widened. "What psychic pokemon?"

"We don't know. All I know is that it's grayish purple with a long purple tail."

I looked at Gallade. "Get the others." He nodded and ran to catch up with the rest of our group. I faced Officer Jenny. "Show me where he is." She nodded, and ran off with me right behind her.

We made it to the front of the boat. There was a bunch of trees, and large glowing waves of psychic energy were radiating from them. I could just make out Mewtwo's form in the middle.

"We've tried everything, but unless you can break through that barrier, you'll never reach him." Nurse Joy said.

_You know what we must do, right?_

_ Yep. You ready?_

_ Whenever you are._

I started to tap Andromeda's power, while flooding it with my now strengthened aura power. It was easier to do than the first time.

I walked forward slowly. When I reached the psychic barrier, I touched it, hoping to get a read of how Mewtwo was feeling, and almost started sobbing. What sadness.

I stole myself and pushed my way through the barrier. Without Andromeda's power, I would have never made it through.

I reached the base of the tree and started to climb. The energy was getting stronger. I gritted my teeth and continued to climb. What was making him so sad? And why was he doing this?

_He cannot control it._

_ What?_

_ When a psychic loses control of emotion, then they can lose control of their power. It can happen to even the best of psychics._

I finally reached the branch Mewtwo was standing on. He was clinging to a branch as though it was his lifeline, and he was crying. Not just your let loose a few tears kind of crying. I'm talking about full out sobbing.

"Mewtwo!" I screamed. No reaction. "Mewtwo!" Again, no reaction.

I started to panic. What should I do? I couldn't help unless I knew why he was so upset.

_You should be happy. You are alive, and life is wonderful._ I jumped as Andromeda quoted part of what I told Mewtwo. _It is faint, but I can hear that going through his head over and over._

I nodded. First things first, I had to get him to stop. Then we can figure out why he was so sad.

I, once again, did the only thing that seemed logical.

I lunged forward and wrapped Mewtwo in a big hug.

The psychic energy coming from him was extremely strong, but I refused to let go. Slowly, very slowly, the energy started to go away. Mewtwo let go of the tree and rested his head on my shoulder, still sobbing. I didn't say a word. My momma said that you wait for the one crying to talk. First you just let them cry.

After what felt like a good ten minutes, his crying turned to small gasps. "Did Giovanni ever tell you about cloning?" He asked me.

I nodded. "He said that he would be able to increase endangered pokemon populations, which was, like everything else he told me, a lie."

"He had hired a man who had been studying cloning to clone mew; to create the most powerful pokemon ever."

"There were five of us. There was a charmander clone, squirtle clone, and bulbasaur clone." He swallowed hard. "Then, there was Ambertwo. The doctor's daughter had died, and he had hoped to bring her back. She was the first one to ever show me kindness."

He took a shaky breath before continuing. "She was showing me what she called her remember place. She was teaching me ordinary things that I didn't know. She had just told me about the moon and the stars when Charmandertwo faded into nothingness. Right after that, Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo faded as well. And, and-" He took a deep breath. "And so did Ambertwo. She started to fade away as well. Her last words were that I should be happy."

"That you were alive, and live is wonderful," I finished. I felt tears coming to my eyes as well. "I remember hearing about Amber's death. She had lived on my street. I was very sad when she died."

I sighed. "She was a great person. She was who I went to when I was sad. She was the only one I ever told my greatest wish to."

Mewtwo looked at me. "What was that?"

I looked away. "To be loved."

"But aren't you loved? You seem to have so many friends who truly care for you."

"I do, but what I wanted was to be loved by a parent. Sure, you get friends who truly love you, but that can't compare to the love of a sibling." I brushed away a tear that had started to fall on my face. "I'm an only child. I've only ever had a mom and a dad. My mom cares about me, but there are times when I notice that she doesn't truly love me."

It was my turn to take a deep breath. "I always had hope for my dad. He had divorced my mom when I was little, but I didn't hold that against him. Every time I would visit, I would beg him to do stuff with me. Even when I wasn't with him, I would call, just hoping to talk to him for a bit."

"After a while, I started to lose hope. I finally broke about a year ago. It was my senior prom," I brushed away another tear. "I had just been to the dance. I had gone to this fancy restaurant that I was going to meet my dad at. I had called him a thousand times, making sure that his schedule was clear so he could come and get his picture taken with me."

"I waited. I waited for a long time. I tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer. Finally, the restaurant closed, and I had to leave. That's when I figured out he didn't love me."

It was Mewtwo's turn to hug me. "At least you have all of us." He indicated to the bottom of the tree, where the Lucarios, the twins, and Gallade were looking at us with concern.

I smiled. "And I'm glad for that. Now, let's get out of this tree and go to our rooms." We climbed out of the tree, and walked with the others to our rooms. It was time for sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

"Now, Zorua, use night daze!" I commanded the newest member of my party.

Zorua lifted her paws into the air, becoming surrounded in a blue aura. When she brought her paws down, a small ring of crimson energy shot away. Not quite what we were looking for.

"Almost. Keep trying." She nodded, and got ready to do it again. I then surveyed the rest of my team. It had grown to a pretty good size over the past week. Cinnabar Island was only one more hour away, so we weren't going to be able to compete in the contest. But that didn't mean I couldn't train them.

I first watched Roserade, who was helping Eevee with his trump card. She would shoot a bunch of energy balls into the sky, and he would shoot them down with trump card. Then I watched Lanturn, who was in a pool of water practicing whirlpool. He would swim around quickly, then a giant whirlpool would erupt out of the water, with him in the middle.

"Good work everyone," I said. "You can all be done if you'd like." They all cheered and came over.

Roserade sat down in front of me. "So, now that we all have our moves down, there are two things we have to do. Firstly, what is your moveset?"

I blinked. Then I started to laugh. "I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I never really used much except psychic and shadow ball!"

Roserade sighed, but smiled. "You're rediculus. What do you wish to learn?"

I thought about it. "I have a few ideas."

Just then, a loud roar came from the forest nearby. We all turned to look. "What was that?" Zorua asked nervously.

We heard the roar again, and this time we also heard a scream. A scream of a woman. I looked at Eevee and Roserade in horror. "Suzy!" We ran into the forest, the others right behind.

We followed the sounds of Suzy's screams, and found her standing up against a tree, holding a large box of evolution stones, staring at a large metagross. "Help!" Suzy cried. The metagross took a step then roared again. It lifted up one of its legs, which became surrounded by what looked like a large meteor.

"Eevee, block him with trump card!" I said. Eevee shot his glowing plates at the metagross's arm, where it exploded on contact.

The metagross blinked and looked around, wondering who attacked him. Roserade looked confused. "Aren't metagrosses supposed to be super intelligent?"

I shrugged. "Well, either way, we need to save Suzy."

"Let us do it," Lanturn said. "Let's show you how strong we are."

I nodded, and pointed at the metagross. "Okay, everyone, beat Metagross!" Everyone cheered and leaped into action.

Zorua and Lanturn moved in first, due to their advantages over him. This wasn't a very good idea. The metagross swung his newly meteor covered leg, nailing Zorua completely and scraping Lanturn on his outstretched fin. He went down in pain and Zorua hit a tree and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Uh-oh," I said. "There goes our advantage. Roserade, see what you can do to heal them. Eevee, keep him away from Suzy." They nodded, and while Roserade went to heal Zorua and Lanturn, Eevee engaged Metagross in combat, careful to dodge his swinging leg. "Suzy," I called to her. "It might be a good idea if you moved."

"Huh? Oh, right." She started to move quickly away from the tree, where she immediately tripped over a tree root, and her some of her stones flew into the air. "Oh no, my evolution stones!"

I quickly flew over and started to catch them. I caught half of them, getting the thunder and dusk stone with my hands and the water stone with my tail. Roserade leapt over and caught the dawn stone and the sun stone.

"Oh, thank you," Suzy said in relief. "Wait, where's my fire stone?"

The metagross roared again and swung its leg at us. I was about to raise my arm to block it when a large red plate slammed into the attackers leg, veering it away from us.

I turned to congratulate Eevee, but he wasn't standing there. In his place, a flareon stood, his eyes narrowed at the Metagross.

"I think I have an idea where that fire stone went," I told Suzy.

The metagross faced Flareon, and swung his leg at him. Flareon jumped up, and his tail glowed silver. He came down and slammed it into Metagross's face. Metagross stumbled back, and roared some more. Was there a purpose to his roaring?

Just as it was about to get ready to attack again, Flareon swung his tail around, hitting the creatures leg, causing it to lose his balance and fall. It didn't look like it wanted to get back up any time soon.

Now was my chance. I pulled out my final pokeball. "Go pokeball!" I threw it at the colossal creature, and it was withdrawn into the small device.

It shook once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then it stopped.

I smiled. "And we now have the last addition to our team." I looked over at Lanturn and Zorua, who were getting up after being healed by aromatherapy. "You guys okay?"

"We're good!" They said in unison.

I smiled as Flareon sauntered over. "So you finally decided what to evolve into?"

He scowled. "Yes, and I had chosen Leafeon. I saw the fire stone fall, and I ran to catch it without even thinking about what happened." He sighed. "Now I'm stuck as a Flareon."

"Well, you might want to go and train a bit since you just evolved," Suzy suggested.

I nodded. "Good idea, but first, we need to deal with something." I threw the pokeball that I had been holding, and released my newest pokemon.

"Metagross," I said calmly. "Would you care to tell us why you attacked Suzy?"

"Well," He said, looking at the ground in shame. He shuffled his great feet, and roared again. I now realized it was a cry of pain. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I have a thorn in my foot."

Roserade was next to me in a second. "Really? All of that just because there's a torn in your foot?"

"Hey, you wouldn't like it if there was a thorn in your foot."

She rolled her eyes. "Which foot?" He lifted up his front left leg, and, sure enough, a large piece of wood was wedged between his foot and one of the large spikes. She walked over and pulled it out. He sighed as the pain in his foot left. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said, throwing it aside. "No offense or anything, but aren't Metagrosses supposed to be way smart?"

He looked at the ground. "Yeah, and I am pretty smart, but one of my four brains is dyslexic. I'm still smart, but every other psychic looks down on me because I'm not as smart as them."

"I still don't see why you attacked Suzy," I interjected, changing the subject for him.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I saw you walking by and wanted to say hi, but I stepped on the thorn and kind of went on a rampage. I didn't mean to attack you."

She stared in confusion. "You can talk?"

He nodded. "I didn't want people to misunderstand me, so I learned to talk."

"Why do you not just use telepathy?" I asked.

"Like I said, I'm not as smart as most psychics. I even have trouble using ordinary psychic moves. Telepathy was out of the question."

Suzy smiled. "Well, it's okay. Just be a bit more careful where you step next time." She then bent down and rubbed Flareon on the head. "And thank you for saving me. You usually need to buy the stone, but you don't have to. Consider it a thank you." She picked her box up and walked out of the forest.

I looked at all of my pokemon. "Well, it looks like we finally have a full party. Now, let's go to the training deck. I have some moves to learn."

_Arial p.o.v_

"So you finally assembled a full party?" I asked Mewtwo.

"Yep. It consists of Roserade, Flareon, Lanturn, Zoark, Metagross, and me."

"Pretty good group you got." I watched as they all practiced. Mark was talking to Metagross, trying to help with psychic. "So you said you learned some new moves?"

"Yep. I watched some of the tutoring that they were doing and picked up on some things."

I smiled. "So, using your little psychic echolocation, are you able to tell just about how far away New Island is?"

He concentrated. "Not far. Maybe about two or three hours of flying from Cinnabar, which is about five minutes away."

I looked over the railing and saw the giant mass of land. "Nice. Let's get everyone together and get ready to get off." Mewtwo nodded and withdrew all of his pokemon. I called Lucario, Mark, the twins, and Gallade over. "Okay, so we plan on making a quick stop in Cinnabar and then fly to New Island. Hailey, Kailey, do you wish to join us?"

"Nah, we're going to sit this one out," Hailey said. "But we'll see you soon, okay?" I nodded, and gave them both a hug.

"You coming Mark?"

He nodded. "I want to see New Island. Plus, this seems like one awesome adventure."

I nodded. "Okay then, let's go get off."

We all walked down to the main floor of the boat, got checked by security, then were let off the boat.

"So what are we doing here?" Gallade asked.

"We're just going to go to the pokemon center really fast. I had a question for a woman who works there."

"You mean Nurse Joy?"

"Nope. It's her mother." We walked a bit, until a voice came out of the crowd.

"Arial!"

I scowled and turned around. "Found me again, haven't you?" I said to my father.


	14. Chapter 14

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

"Arial, please," Giovanni pleaded. "Hear me out. I beg you."

There he stood; Ash, Misty, and Brock still at his side. Arial looked unconvinced. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because he's your dad?" Misty suggested.

Arial rolled her eyes. "My haxorus has acted more like a father then him."

Ash stepped forward again. "Well, how about we have that rematch. Same bet?"

Giovanni stepped in front of Ash. "No, this is my battle, not yours. I will fight her." He faced his daughter. "We shall fight to decide what you do. I win, you come home with me. If I lose, then you leave."

Arial was about to step forward, but I put my arm out to stop her.

"No."

Arial looked at me. "What?"

I ignored her and faced Giovanni. "Your quarrel is with me, not with Arial. I will fight on her behalf. It will be a six on six battle."

Giovanni eyed me suspiciously. "What do you mean 'six on six'?"

I held out my hand, and my five pokeballs, which I had hidden psychically, started to float around me. "That boat has some good pokemon." The pokeballs stopped moving. "Go, Roserade!" The ball straight in front of me flew outwards, and Roserade was released.

"That is Arial's Roserade," Giovanni noted.

"That's right," she said, "and after how you've treated her, you better be glad I'm battling your pokemon and not you."

Giovanni scowled. "I may not wish to, but I accept your challenge. Go Machamp!" He released his pokemon, which flexed its muscles and scowled at Roserade. "Use karate chop!" Machamp moved in, starting to swing its four arms at Roserade.

"Dodge and use magical energy ball!" I commanded.

Roserade leapt up and started to spin, the same way she did when I first met her. Giovanni looked concerned. "What is this?"

Roserade let loose two glowing leaves, which flew away and started to curl back around at Machamp. She then stopped spinning and shot an energy ball above Machamp, where the leaves came in and cut it in half, making it explode, knocking Machamp down.

"It's a shame we didn't get to enter the contest," I commented to Roserade. "We would have done great."

"We're not done yet," Giovanni said. "Machamp, use dynamic punch!" Machamp got to his feet and charged Roserade, his upper left fist glowing white.

"Grass whistle!" I commanded.

Roserade threw one magical leaf into the air, where she caught it and started to play a slow, sorrowful tune. Machamp stopped in his tracks. His attack died down and his eyes started to droop. Soon, he was out cold.

"Now, use energy ball, full power!"

Roserade lifted her hand (well, bouquet) up, where an energy ball formed, but she continued to fill it with power. It started to grow.

"Machamp, wake up!" Giovanni exclaimed.

It was too late. Once energy ball was to a good size, she shot it at Machamp, where it once again exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared, Machamp was out cold, defeated.

Giovanni grudgingly withdrew his pokemon. "You only won because that was Arial's pokemon."

"Roserade, retreat," I said. Roserade jumped to my side, ready to watch the rest of the battle. "Well, the battle has just begun. Go, Flareon." I threw my next pokeball, where Flareon appeared, scowling at Giovanni.

"This will be easy. Go, Kingler." He threw out his pokemon, which he thought had an advantage over my pokemon.

How wrong he was.

"Kingler, use crabhammer!" Giovanni commanded. Kingler jumped at Flareon, swinging his pincer down.

"Dodge and use foul play!" I commanded. Flareon jumped up, where he grabbed Kingler's pincer with his front two paws and brought it down on Kingler's head.

"What is this?" Giovanni asked.

Flareon landed a good distance away, and winked at me. His entire form started to glow white. He grew larger, and his body changed shape.

"All right! Zoroa is evolving!" Arial exclaimed.

When the light faded, Flareon wasn't there. Not even Zorua was there. In her place was a large fox like creature, grinning at me.

"Congradulations," I said to her. "You ready to continue, Zoroark?"

"I'm confused," Misty said. "What pokemon is that?"

"That's a zoroark, the evolved form of zoroa, which had disguised itself as a flareon with its ability illusion," Ash explained.

"Correct," I said. "Now we will see if she can perform her signature move. Zoroark, use night daze." Zoroark's eyes flashed blue and she raised her arms up, becoming surrounded in a crimson aura. She brought her arms down and a wave of red energy shot into Kingler.

"Yes, I finally did it!" She said to me.

"Well done."

"Yes, well done indeed," Giovanni growled. "But, again, we are not finished. Kingler, use bubble!"

Kingler, now done with being damaged by Zoroark's attack, shot a wave of bubbles at her. These bubbles knocked her off of her feet, and when she landed on the ground, she let out a cry of pain and tears started to well up in her eyes. She started to cry, looking at Kingler, hurt at what he did.

Kingler immediately ran over and offered to help her up. "No, Kingler!" Giovanni yelled at his pokemon. "That's fake tears!"

"You got it," I said. "Zoroark, finish of Kingler with night slash."

Zoroark gave Kingler one last evil grin, and she started to slash away with her now crimson claws. Kingler went down.

Giovanni growled in greater frustration. "You just got lucky."

Zoroark jumped beside Roserade, ready to be a spectator. "Well, I'm two for two. This time, I'll use the real Flareon." I threw my third pokeball, and the real Flareon appeared, ready to fight.

"I still have one more water pokemon. Go, Cloyster!" I watched in annoyance as he sent out yet another water pokemon.

I started this time. "Flareon, fire fang." He leapt at Cloyster, fire erupting in front of his mouth.

"That is pointless," Giovanni said. "Cloyster, use whirlpool." A cyclone of water appeared around Cloyster.

And Flareon leapt straight into it.

Without even going for Cloyster, Flareon jumped straight into the giant wall of water, and reappeared on the other side. Giovanni looked extremely confused. "What is the point of this?"

"You'll see. Flareon, use trump card." Five glowing red plates appeared around Flareon, and flew towards Cloyster.

"Cloyster, knock them back with hydro pump!"

Cloyster let loose a powerful jet of water and the plates, and they were redirected back to Flareon.

"Flareon, knock them back as well with iron tail." I commanded leisurely. Flareon jumped up, his tail glowing white, and spun around, knocking back one of the plates. He continued to do this until they were all flying back at Cloyster.

"Cloyster, use withdraw!" Giovanni commanded. Cloyster clamped itself shut, and the plates broke as they hit it.

"Iron tail one last time," I commanded. Flareon charged Cloyster, who was staying in his shell. He hit him with his glowing tail, causing him to be launched into the air.

"Any more tricks you would like to try?" Giovanni taunted.

"Why not? Flareon, use last resort."

Flareon came down, spinning very fast. Once he reached Cloyster, he slammed his tail down as hard as he could on the withdrawn pokemon. You could feel the ground shake with the force of the attack. When Flareon moved away, Cloyster's shell opened, and he was unconscious.

"What a moveset!" Brock stated. "Instead of trying to utilize the bonus that Flareon's fire type moves get, they went with physical moves that could compliment his strong attack. Amazing!"

"Who's side are you on?" Giovanni asked angrily as he withdrew his pokemon.

Flareon jumped to my side as well. "Well, we're halfway done, and I'm three for three. Go, Lanturn," I sent out my next pokemon, who stared down Giovanni.

"Go, Rhydon," Giovanni said, releasing his pokemon. He must have been hoping to rely on his ability lightning rod. This was going to be easy.

"Rhydon, use megahorn!" Giovanni commanded. Rhyhorn ran at Lanturn, its horn growing longer and glowing white.

"Lanturn, protect yourself with whirlpool."

Lantern became surrounded by a cyclone of water, with him floating in the middle. Rhyhorn ran right threw it, but unlike Flareon, he was sucked up inside it and flew out when he reached the top.

"Lanturn, finish this quickly with hydro pump," I said.

"Rhydon, block it with drill horn."

Rhydon got up and his horn started to spin extremely fast. When Lanturn hit it with the powerful jet of water, it was redirected by the spinning horn. Rhydon started to walk towards Lanturn.

"Lanturn, wait for the right moment to strike," I said. "Until then, try to keep up the hydro pump." Lanturn made a noise which I hoped was an okay, and continued to attack Rhydon with hydro pump.

When Rhydon got about a foot away from Lanturn, that's when I made my move. "Now use whirlpool again." The cyclone of water appeared, throwing Rhydon off balance and allowing the hydro pump to finally make contact. He fell down, unconscious.

"This might be easier than I had originally thought," I commented as Lanturn came to watch as well. "Aren't you supposed to be a gym leader?"

Giovanni growled in frustration. "Your team is just built against mine. Go, Golem!" He threw out his second to last pokemon.

"Well, it's time for his first battle," I said, looking at my final pokeball. "Go, Metagross." I released my newest pokemon, who faced down Golem, ready to prove himself.

"Golem, start with stone edge," Giovanni commanded. Golem became surrounded in two rings of sharp stones, which then proceeded to fly at Metagross.

"Iron defense," I commanded. Metagross glowed white and the stones broke when they hit him.

"Oh, enough of this toil," Giovanni said irritably. "Golem, use flamethrower!" I watched in horror as Golem opened its mouth opened to release a wave of fire at Metagross. It was a direct hit, and when the fire cleared, metagross had fallen down, and tears had started to well up in his closed eyes.

"What a joke," Giovanni said. "That oaf isn't fit to be called a psychic pokemon."

All of my pokemon and I turned to look at Giovanni. Hatred burned in all of us.

"Don't you dare insult Metagross!" Roserade yelled. "He's twice as strong as any of your pokemon!" She started to run forward, and Zoroark had to grab her so she wouldn't kill him. "Let me at him, Mewtwo! I'll cream this punk!"

I nodded. "Metagross, retreat." Metagross nodded and lumbered over to the others. "Zoroark, release Roserade."

This wasn't my brightest idea.

The second Zoroark let go, she leapt into battle, shooting down Golem relentlessly with energy ball and magical leaf. Golem didn't even get a chance to defend himself. In a matter of seconds, he was unconious, with Roserade breathing heavily and shaking with anger.

"Uh, Roserade?" I asked, a little concerned. "Why don't you take a moment to chill out. Go sit with Metagross."

Roserade gave one last evil look at Giovanni, and walked over to Metagross, where she started to comfort him.

Giovanni looked a little scared at what Roserade had just done. "Well, it looks like I'm down to my last pokemon. Who will you use?"

I smiled at him, and walked forward. "I will fight you."

"Let's go Mewtwo!" Zoroark cheered.

"Annihilate him!" Flareon said.

Giovanni growled. He knew he was going to lose. "Go, Persian!" He let loose his most trusted pokemon, who growled at me, his tail twitching. I snickered. "Bad cat, you know better than to growl at a bigger cat. You might get hurt."

"Persian, use shadow claw!" Giovanni yelled, enraged at my taunt.

Persian, pretty mad as well, leapt at me, his left paw becoming surrounded by a black claw.

I laughed and jumped above him. My tail glowed white and I spun around, hitting Persian, throwing him to the side. I could see why pokemon enjoyed battling. When done properly, it was quite exhilarating.

Giovanni looked worried. "That was iron tail. When did you learn that move?"

"On the boat. I learned two new moves. I'm rather exited to try them out."

Giovanni scowled. "We'll just have to beat you before you can use them. Persian, use power gem!" Persian got back on his feet, and shot a beam of red and pink energy at me from the gem on his head.

I flew above this attack, forming a black ball of energy in between my hands. I shot it at Persian, but he was ready. He jumped out of the way, and leapt back at me, his ghostly claw back.

I didn't have much of a choice. Using one of the few unconventional moves I knew, I reached up and grabbed Persian's shadow claw. It hurt a bit, but I managed to stop him from getting a direct hit.

I then released Persian, not wanting to end this too soon. I smiled at Giovanni. "We had been training to enter a contest. I'm going to show you my best move."

I spun my hands around each other, and they became surrounded in golden energy. I then raised them up, and a giant geyser of golden stars shot into the sky and came raining down on us. I then pointed my hand at them, starting to control them psychically. I spun them around me, and flung them all at Persian, who went under the giant attack. When the stars disappeared, he was unconscious.

I smiled. "I win."

Arial raised an eyebrow at me. "Swift? Really?"

I laughed. "I always liked that move. Now, don't you need to ask Nurse Joy's mother something?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask her how her granddaughter is. She just had her second birthday."

I nodded. "Well then, let us make haste to New Island." I smiled at Giovanni. "You are welcome to come again if you want to be beaten again." I looked at the others, and they nodded. I lifted us all into the sky, and we started to fly to New Island.

_Giovanni p.o.v_

"No!" I screamed in frustration. "They got away again!"

"Calm down," Misty said. "Didn't you hear what Mewtwo said?"

I shook my head. "I didn't pay attention."

She sighed. "He said where they were going. They're heading to New Island, which I believe isn't very far by boat."

I quickly activated my earpiece. "I need the fastest boat we have deployed in the Orange Archipelago, now!" I looked at my daughter and her group of friends, which were fading away. "I am coming, and I will get my daughter back!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

"Here we are. New island," I said as we flew over the island. "I can't believe how well it's looking."

"So this is where you almost took over the world, right?" Arial asked.

"Yeah, but now I use it occasionally as a vacation home."

We flew to the front door. I pushed it open, walking into the familiar center room. Not much had changed. The giant spiral staircase was still intact. The pool of water where the trainers had kept their water pokemon was still fine.

"So where's Mew supposed to be?" Lucario asked.

I pointed behind me. "He's right there."

We all turned around to see one of the larger windmills spinning in the wind. Mew was dropping down from one of the blades to the next one, and would repeat this. He seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Mew!" I called to him.

He flew off the windmill and looked at me. "Mewtwo?"

I smiled. "It's been a while. Finally started using telepathy?"

He flew the rest of the way to us. "I only used it because you surprised me." She looked at everyone. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Arial," Arial said.

"I'm Mark."

"I'm Gallade."

"I already know who you are," Mew said, looking at Lucario. "You saved the Tree of Beginning. Are you here to help me save it again?"

That's when I remembered. "Mew, you didn't take in any of the psychic energy around here, have you?"

"Not yet. I got distracted by the windmill."

"Good. The psychic energy around here is evil. If you use it to enhance your power, it will turn you evil."

His tail drooped. "Oh, I didn't think of that. How will we save the tree now?"

Arial raised her hand. "Hate to interrupt this brainstorming session, but I have a gardevoir in me and I would love to have my own body back."

Mew stared at her. "What?"

"Long story short I have the spirit of a gardevoir in me and I want her out. Can you help?"

"Sure. If Mewtwo and I combine power, then we could easily remove her spirit. The only problem is we don't have a body for the spirit to reside in."

Arial looked at Gallade. He nodded, and held his hands out. The floating body of a Gardevoir appeared, but instead of being clad in a white dress, it had a large, elegant black ball gown.

I stared in horror. "Where did you get that?"

"It was next to me when I woke up to find a gardevoir in my head," Arial said.

Mew looked a bit shocked as well, but didn't say anything. "Okay, then. Put her on the ground. Arial, kneel down next to her." They both did as they were told. "Ready, Mewtwo?"

I nodded. We both turned our psychic energy on Arial. I could feel the spirit of Andromeda. I focused on her, and willed her to enter her own body.

A bright green light flashed between the two, and the Gardevoir's eyes opened. "I'm back?" She stood up and looked at herself. "I'm back!" She smiled at all of us. "Thank you for returning me to my body."

"Now you can watch me take over the world."

She raised up her hands, and I was lifted off of my feet. I was soon way above everyone, trapped in a psychic ring. I tried to resist, but it wasn't working. Andromeda was extremely strong.

She held out her hands, and Mew, Lucario, Mark, and Gallade flew back, away from her and Arial. Then, expanding from where I was, a dome of psychic energy trapped her and Arial inside it, with a bunch of extra space.

"Arial!" I screamed.

Andromeda laughed. "Why, it's so nice to be back to my old self. Now I can continue to try to rule the world." She fanned herself with her hand. "It is quite tiring."

There was the sound of footsteps running, and Giovanni, Ash, Misty, and Brock ran in. "Arial!" Giovanni yelled.

"Oh good, more people!" Andromeda exclaimed. "I was just about to tell my evil monologue, since none of you seem to know what's going on."

"Mew," I called down. "Can you break through this barrier?"

"I could," He said groggily. "But that last stunt wore me out. I need a nap." He floated to the ground, and was sound asleep in seconds.

Arial, having stood up, glared at Andromeda. "I thought you were the keeper of the psychic artillery."

She smiled. "I am. Let us start with some history." She cleared her throats. "Many eons ago, every type of pokemon had an artillery to some extent. Most of the weapons were converted into pokemon moves, but the ones that weren't were guarded. I am the current guarder of all of the psychic type of weapons.

"But those fools in the council!" She yelled. "They believed in peace. I knew different. We were the superior ones. We could rule the world! So I thought to myself, why not take it over yourself? But alas, there were a couple of flaws in my plan.

"First flaw: the Darks. I have no power over them. I needed a way to beat them. That's when I remembered of the other Artilleries. I stole the strongest fighting type weapon out there, one wielded by the newest Sword of Justice."

"What did you do with Keldeo?" Ash asked, infuriated.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to him. He just won't be able to use his sword," Andromeda said, waving the accusation away. "Anyway, I didn't think it was very impressive, so I fused it with the strongest psychic weapon. Now, the leader of my army wields it."

Gallade, standing next to the others, smiled. "My lord, you flatter me."

The lucarios backed away quickly. "You work for her?" Mark asked.

A sword appeared at his side, the one he had grabbed at the beginning of the journey. He unsheathed it, and pointed it to the sky. It was a long sword, made of pink and orange energy.

"Ah, yes, such beauty," Andromeda said. "But then I had to face my second problem. I didn't _have _an army." She laughed. "That was an easy fix. I either got people who liked my idea, tricked them, or used a very strong hypnosis."

Flying through the window, a beheeyem, a Mr. Mime, a zatu, and an alakazam flew in, and bowed to Andromeda. "Our lord."

"Yes, hello, good to see you gain," Andromeda said. "But just as I was about to succeed, that evil Zoroark of Sinnoh had to intervine!" She let out a scream of anger. "That dumb creature nearly destroyed me! Gallade rushed me to Kanto, where most of my healers were, but I was too weak.

"Then you showed up," She said, smiling at Arial. "I quickly used my powers to latch my dying soul to you. And now I'm back, and in what better place than New Island? I can use this evil energy. All I have to do is dispose you." She held her hand up, where a psychic knife appeared. She threw it at Arial.

"No!" Giovanni and I yelled.

Then, to our amazement-

Arial caught it.

She had held her hands as though holding a ball, and the knife had stopped when it reached the middle. Arial, scowling at Andromeda, turned her hands around, and the knife moved with them. She then pushed them toward Andromeda, and the knife sailed at her.

Andromeda raised her hand and knocked the knife away. "What trickery is this? You may be an aura user, but my psychic powers far exceed yours."

"Hate to break it to you," Arial said, shaking her left leg. On her ankle, a long green chain was attached to her, and the other side was attached to Andromeda's leg. "We are still linked. I still have access to your power."

Andromeda growled in frustration. "Kill them all!" She ordered her minions.

"Giovanni," Mark said, "you guys take care of her minions. Mewtwo, release your pokemon and have them help Lucario try to break the barrier." He turned to Gallade. "I'll handle this clown."

Gallade laughed. "You think a fighting type like yourself can beat me?"

"Yes."

Mark held his hands out, as though using bone rush, but instead of the usual blue glowing bone, a long black rod appeared. He spun it around, and when it came full circle, Mark was still there, but had lost his fedora and had gained a long grey robe. Under his eyes were two red scars. The black rod had now gained a long, curved blade at the top. A scythe.

"No!" Gallade yelled. "How is that possible?"

Mark pointed his scythe at Gallade. "I am Mark, the Peace Reaper of the Fighters. You have defiled the name of the Secret sword, and for this you must pay with your life!" He leapt into battle.

I revealed my pokeballs. "Everyone out!" All of my pokemon appeared. "Everyone, break down this barrier!" Nobody asked questions. They all just started to attack away.

Giovanni and the others had each taken one of the minions. They were holding pretty well on their own. Ash had already beaten the beheeyem.

I watched as Arial blocked attack after attack of Andromeda's never ending arsenal. "Give it up," Andromeda yelled. "You will never beat me."

"Oh yes I will! And I know how!" She started to chant. It was an odd, chant, one filled with mystery.

"No!" Lucario yelled. "Arial, what are you doing?" He started to attack faster.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"She's saying the Chant of Legend's Aura! She's going to kill herself to stop Andromeda!"

I looked in horror at the scene below me. "Arial!"

Andromeda, now seeing what Arial's chant was, started to attack with renewed strength. Arial blocked every attack. Soon, Andromeda started her own chant.

I had to distract Andromeda. I looked at the psychic dome around me. I hadn't tried to break something this strong before, but I had to try.

I held my hands out to my sides, and went rigid. I put every ounce of my power into breaking the barrier. I yelled at the pain of the effort. Soon, deep cracks started to appear on the dome. It was working.

I spared a glance at Mark's battle. He blocked a stab from Gallade, and when Gallade raised his sword for another strike, Mark swung his reaper's sythe right through Gallade, who disappeared in a bunch of black sparkles. The sword fell to the ground, now two different weapons.

The cracks in the barrier grew larger. With one final effort, I put as much force on the barrier as I could.

It broke just as Arial and Andromeda finished their chants.

I fell since the barrier no longer supported me. I landed hard, but not too hard since I managed to slow my fall, and a bright green light lit up the room.

I tried to search for Arial, but I was out of energy. My vision started to fade.

I was going to die.

_Arial p.o.v_

"Mewtwo!" I yelled running over. "Mewtwo! Wake up!" I shook him, but I got no reaction. "Mewtwo!"

Everyone around me, which was Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, Lucario, Mark (who had turned into the grim reaper?) and Mewtwo's pokemon, stared. Not at Mewtwo, but at me.

"Mewtwo!" I yelled again. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Wake up! You can't be dead!" I couldn't do it. All I could think about was him hugging me in the tree. Him fighting Giovanni for me.

I raised up my hands, and a large sphere of blue energy appeared. "You will not die!" I screamed. I threw the ball down, and it sunk into Mewtwo, surrounding him in a blue aura.

I waited. When the light died down, I dared breath. "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo gasped, and his eyes opened. "Arial?"

"Mewtwo!" I wrapped him in a big hug. "You're alive!"

He looked at me. "And you are a gardevoir."

I stood up. "Yep. I managed to do it."

Lucario nodded. "She managed to complete the Chant of Legend's Aura. That was an ancient aura technique where you would become the person you would be if you had grown up in the other person's life. No one has pulled it off in hundreds of years."

"But I did, using Andromeda's power," I said, winking. I knew what I looked like. I was a blue gardevoir, wearing ordinary jeans and a sparkling lime green sleeveless shirt. "And now Andromeda is dead. She had tried to separate her soul and mine before I finished my chant, but I finished mine first."

"Well, it looks like we did it." He said, smiling at me.

"Not quite." I walked over to the undisturbed form of Mew. "Mew. Wake up." I tapped him with my foot, and his eyes opened.

"What is it?"

"We need to go save the Tree of Beginning." I said. "Everyone gather around." Everyone did so, and Mew closed his eyes in concentration. Next thing we know, were in the central room of the Tree of Beginning.

"So how are we going to save it?" Lucario asked.

"Leave that to me," I said. I held out my hands to Mew, and he became surrounded by a large blue aura sphere. He flew over to the giant mound of crystals, and the large sphere around him disappeared in a flash of light.

"How did you do that?" Lucario asked. "And how are you still here?"

"I'm an aura using gardevoir," I explained. "When you healed the tree, you had to give up your aura. I only had to transfer some of my power to Sir Aaron so he can continue to heal the tree."

I turned to my father. "So, Dad."

He held out his hand. "Before you say anything." He held out a small black box. "It's a little early, but happy birthday." He opened it, revealing a simple heart shaped necklace.

I stared at the little box as though he had just handed me a lugia. I smiled, and took it from him. "Thanks, dad." I gave him a big hug. "You know I need to make you forget me, right?"

He nodded. "I know. Just get it over with."

I held out my hand and touched his forehead.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." With a flash of blue, he was gone.

"Well, I'm tired of all of this traveling," Ash said. "Could you transport us back to the Kanto Region?"

I nodded, and held up my hand to them. They disappeared as well.

Mark, now back to his usual fedora self, yawned. "Well, I'd better be heading back to the boat. Don't want to miss my big contest coming up." He walked out the normal way, leaving Lucario, Mewtwo, and me.

"So lucario," I asked, "what do you plan on doing?"

He shrugged. "I think I'll stay here and guard the tree."

I nodded, and went over to the nearest crystal. I broke off a piece. "Well, if you ever need me, give me a call." He nodded, and walked out as well.

I turned to Mewtwo. "So, do you know who you are now?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

I walked up to him. "Well, I can tell you who you are."

I gave him a small kiss.

"You're mine, and don't you forget it."

_Mewtwo p.o.v_

I sat on a bench, wearing a large robe that completely hid my body, and listened to some kids nearby.

"Did you hear about that new merchant ship?"

"Yeah. Isn't the captain supposed to be a pokemon, and she wrote a super good novel that just went on sale?"

I smiled. Arial has been busy. I looked in the sky. Everyone's memory had been modified by Arial. It was almost as nothing had changed.

I knew better.

I held out my pokeballs. I knew everything. Every last detail.

Though I have to admit, the last memory was my favorite.

**Author's note:**

** I am now done! That took a while! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and I think I might write a sequel if enough people like it, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading my story!**

**-Hydrarianbeast**


End file.
